Aveyond: Lord of Twilight
by SpecterX
Summary: The first serious book writing attempt for Aveyond: The Lord of Twilight, the first chapter of the Orbs of Magic series. While the book starts off as pure Aveyond, it might take some turns as the story proceeds, but I know not of what happens myself, so let's witness it together!
1. Prologue

The night was still, and felt as cold as his heart. The village also seemed still, barring of course a few drunkards whose directionless sound echoed slightly in the tower. Everything was pitch black, except the tavern, which seemed like a point light from the height of the tower.

Tunsten sighed. Today would be the first, and the last day when someone could finally end it all. And it had to be him. He had to stop it. The old man had turned too powerful.

He glanced at the village. Modred had himself brought together most of it. The old tower served like a control center where the magician worked day and night to complete his evil scheme. The village was a supply of everything he needed. He was going to miss it. The streets, the people, the flowers, the sweet water and most of all, the person whom he loved. It seemed like the other day when they had met, in the garden. She had been plucking flowers, when he simply couldn't look away...

He turned away from the thoughts. It was too painful to think anymore. The courage he had mustered could all simply vanish any moment. There was no other way. If Modred succeeded tonight, then it would be all over. He had studied it enough to be sure. There was no escape.

A slight noise made him turn in a flash. Rayina stood in the doorway, a lamp in one hand and a book in the other. Behind her golden hair, he could clearly see her swollen eyes.

'Must you, Tunsten?' she said in a broken voice. He couldn't reply. Instead, he simply embraced her.

'It has to be stopped, Rayina' he said after a couple of seconds. 'There is no other way. The Darkthrop linage has to end'

She sobbed.  
'But...' she whispered. 'What if you weren't the last of the Darkthrops?'

'But I am...' Tunsten said slowly. 'I have no siblings, and we have no children'

She didn't reply. For a minute, they stood like this. A clock rang midnight somewhere.

'Take care, Rayina' Tunsten said.  
She didn't let go. As Tunsten struggled a bit, she looked into his eyes.

'Tunsten Darkthrop' she said. 'You are a better person than I'

Tunsten couldn't make out what he could say. Instead, he simply kissed her. A minute later, they separated. Without speaking a word, before his heart betrayed him, Tunsten took to the staircase, leaving Rayina in the old room.

All the years of living in the tower had made him habitual to the squeaks and creaks, but it seemed frightening tonight. Slowly, as he made way to the top, his heart raced. He was afraid that it would burst before he could finish what he had to do. As he reached the top, he realized that a steady wind was blowing now, which carried the unmistakable sounds of chanting to him. Pushing open the trap door, he saw what he dreaded. Mordred, crouched over the orb. As soon as he came forward, Mordred stopped chanting and looked at him.

'Go back in Tunsten' he said grimly.

'Stop this madness, father' Tunsten said, without a quiver. 'This has to end'

Mordred grinned menacingly.  
'And who will stop me?' He shouted. 'You? What powers do you have?'

He laughed aloud. Then it happened in a second. Tunsten swiped his hand, and Modred was thrown off the ceiling onto the floor below. He looked up, a gash on his forehead and murder in his eyes.

'You thought you had it all' Tunsten said softly. 'But I watched, and I learned'

'We could have ruled the world' Mordred said. 'Why are you doing this?'

'It's for the greater good' Tunsten said as he moved towards the orb.

Meanwhile, Rayina was running down the staircase. She had to make it out of the village as soon as she could. She had made a grave mistake, but there was nothing she could do. As she stepped out the tower, the chilling wind hit her like a knife. Shivering, she walked towards the village.

Barely a minute later, she gasped. The entire earth was shaking. She turned around towards the tower, afraid it would collapse. On the top, she could see two figures. She feel to her knees. A huge bolt of lightning struck the tower. When the dust cleared, the earthquake had ended, the figures had vanished and Rayina was in tears. 


	2. Chapter 1

_I grew up in the small town of Harburg, after my parents died when I was a child. Unable to find any means, I lived off as a thief, one of many who lived in the area. I still remember that day, when everything changed. If only I hadn't agreed to steal the orb..._

Chapter 1

Boden looked a bit surprised. To be true, he looked absolutely intrigued.

'I must say, Mel' he said slowly, the thick blonde mustache barely moving. 'It seems your reputation is growing'

Mel frowned. The last thing she needed was to be known. Not only did she hate celebrities, but her profession could only cause her trouble. She shifted slightly in the small room. Boden stood up behind the old table.

'A client has a job for you' he said in a slightly more businesslike manner. 'An heirloom is to be retrieved. He is willing to pay a hundred coins for it. That's ninety after my split. Your services were especially requested'

Mel was stumped. A grin curled up her face.

'A hundred coins!' she laughed. 'That's an insane amount of money!'

Then she frowned. She was a real professional. This simply couldn't be right.

'Hold on' she said grimly 'What's the catch?'

'No catch' Boden said. 'The person greatly desires the object. He was very specific.'

'I'll take it' Mel said without hesitation.

'Good!' Boden exclaimed, as he made a slight mark in the dirty register. 'The client is waiting at Clockwork Mansion'

'The fancy house on the hill?'

'In the balcony', he nodded. 'The doors shall be open but don't create a havoc'

Mel nodded. Just as she was about to turn, Boden looked into her eyes.

'Mel', he said. 'Be careful'

'Don't worry about me' Mel said reassuringly, though she was herself surprised. 'Careful is my middle name'

Boden sighed as Mel turned and left, the door creaking loudly as it closed.


	3. Chapter 2

'I could be making the best deal ever today', Mel tried to convince herself as she made her way towards the mansion. Walking through the shadows had become a habit for her, so it didn't need much conscious effort. Everything was silent, barring crickets and drunks.

'This is going to get good', she said to herself again. Somehow, it didn't feel like that.

In the many years of thievery, Mel had gathered enough experience at it, but never had anyone offered so much. Usually, she worked for herself, but occasionally, someone had specific jobs for her. The way of life was simple: steal it or steak it. The rough eighteen years had made her used to eating anything from uncooked meat to stewed rats.

Mel was shocked to discover that she was already facing the grand house. The mansion was known for its snobbish owners and it's beauty. It was rumored that the owners had stashed up rubies inside for a hundred year, till the infamous raid of Harburg, that left several people begging for their lives.

Outwardly, the mansion looked positively extraordinary. The frontal face had a clock they showed a quarter to two, with the glass glimmering blue in the dark. Perched on top was a sapphire studded eagle. About half a hundred feet of garden was stretched in front. It looked no less like a palace, but Mel didn't bother much. She never liked grandeur anyway.

Treading carefully, she reached out to the door. A slight push made it give in, as Boden had said. She tip-toed inside, where the main door opened too, without a sound. Carefully closing it, she made her way to the balcony.

The interior of the house was well designed, though as she climbed up, the decorations thinned and had a cheaper look. Here and there, you would see suits of armor and tapestries. The effect was intimidating.

Though it seemed like only a few minutes, the weather outside had changed much when Mel threw open the door. Three cloaked men were seated in the balcony. By their figures, it seemed as though they were medium built but quite tall. One of them, who was wearing a red cloak stood up as Mel looked at them.

Trying to not to let her teeth chatter, she took a step forward.

'Are you Mel?' the red cloaked one said. His voice was peculiar. It was definitely manly, but slightly shrill and intimidating. It somehow commanded power.

'The one and only' Mel said, grinning slightly.

'I have a job for you' The man said. 'An object, an orb is to be retrieved'

'Where is it?'

'It's in the tunnels of the Darkthrop Keep' The man said without hesitation.

So this was it. She had been wrong after all. There was a catch, and a risk.

'Forget it!' she said angrily and turned. 'I'm not going inside that old crazy tower. It's haunted!'

'I'll double the reward' the man said almost immidiately. Mel stopped. 'Hundred now and hundred when you return'

'You must really want that thing' she said as she turned towards him again. 'Okay, I'll do it'

The man nodded. He put a hand inside his robe and drew out a bag. It clinked as he handed it to Mel. Next he drew out a rather small lantern and a box of matches.

'You'll need them. Be back before dawn' he said.

'And what if I'm not?'

'That isn't an option' he said, the voice extremely cold.

Not wanting to stay a second more, Mel turned and left.

The Darkthrop Keep was a seven floor high stone tower about a mile from Harburg. It was known to have been constructed several centuries back by the famous sorceror Modred Darkthrop. The mystery of the tower and the sounds that were rumored to come from it had created the popular belief that it was haunted by ghosts of those killed by the wizard. The keep itself was out of bounds to everyone after the assembly had declared it to be unsafe. It was perhaps the last place a Harburgian would want to go to.

As the tower came into view, Mel started becoming apprehensive again. Somehow, something didn't feel right tonight. Even a slight mist was hanging around and it was the middle of July. However, she couldn't possibly turn back now. She didn't want to repeat an earlier incidence when the payer had almost killed her for not completing the job. She shuddered. The night was abnormally cold. Her only consolation were the stars, though she usually preferred not having the moon around.

The keep had a small fortified garden around it. While the frontal side faced the road to Harburg, the entire back side was dense forest. Several chains hung from the various levels, some right to the bottom. There was no chance of climbing though, because the garden itself had been sealed off completely. For a minute, Mel hopelessly tried to pick open the lock, but gave up in the end.

'There has to be another way' she said to herself, rather consolingly. 'The man had said the heirloom was in the tunnels. Let's try the dungeons'

Mel had the usual habit of saying aloud everything. Somehow, it made it sound more meaningful.

About fifteen minutes of tedious back breaking search finally yielded what she wanted. It seemed that the old sewer line that hadn't been used in months had an opening in the bushes. It looked filled with stagnated water to waist height and smelled disgusting, but Mel was used to it. It definitely looked promising.

Working as quietly as a cat, even when no one could hear her, she took off most of her clothes and carefully placed them in the bush. Sticking an old knife in her belt and lighting the lantern, she slowly lowered into the sewer.

The initial reaction was a slight stifled gasp. The water not only smelled like rotten flesh, but it was much colder than she had imagined. As it stung her bare skin, she looked around. The tunnel seemed to be unending on both the sides, and the lantern was her biggest hope. Carefully judging the direction in which she ought to move, Mel carefully half-trudged half-swimed forward, trying to not to get her unkempt hair wet.

About what seemed like hours later, when she had almost thought of giving up, the water began to lower. She was steadily ascending, till the water was only a got high and she could walk without difficulty. Moments later, she came to a fork. The left had a heavy iron door on it. Taking a chance, she forced it open. The water outside immidiately infiltrated inside.

As the small lantern cast it's shadow around, Mel was initially disappointed. She seemed to be in a large hall, the end of which ended in a huge stone wall with inscriptions.

Curious, though there was nothing around, she moved forward. Barely five steps later, the ground shook. From the center of the wall, a single tile feel to the ground and shattered to pieces. She took a step back and looked around. In the cavity was the trophy. Somehow the orb has presented itself to her. Slightly hesitant, she moved forward.

Remembrance:  
I remember it as if it were last night. As i touched the orb, it suddenly started glowing, a powerful glow that completely swallowed my lamp. I felt a warmth flow through me. Somehow, the orb felt mine, as if it always belonged with me.

Chapter 2:

The orb stopped glowing as soon as Mel put it in a bag. She suddenly realized that was shivering violently. Without losing a minute, she made her way back towards the entrance of the tunnel, closing the door behind her.

Mel was disturbed. Somehow, she again felt that tonight was strange. There was no reason holding the orb would feel so good. In her entire life, she never had felt affinity about a particular thing, but somehow, the orb pulled her towards itself. She wanted to simply run away with it.

But as she moved forward, reason took over imagination. She couldn't possibly do it. There had been times before when she had stolen objects for prices less than the values of those. The orb couldn't cost a hundred gold coins. It'd simply sell as junk.

The journey back seemed to last only minutes. Apprehensive about the time, Mel hurriedly dressed up again after drying up with a small cloth she carried everywhere. The sky was still pitch black when she reached clockwork mansion's balcony.

'I've brought the heirloom' Mel said without expression, withdrawing the orb. It glowed. She carefully placed it in the long spidery hands of the man. 'You can give me the rest of the reward now'

'Give her the reward boys' the man said. Mel stepped back as the other men stood up. In a flash, they grabbed both her arms. Their grip was so tight that Mel couldn't even move a muscle.

'What's this?' she cried out. The man ignored her. He seemed to be in some sort of fit, making gestures and chanting. A second later, a huge black abyss appeared in midair.

'It's a portal, foolish Darkthrop girl' he said. 'I'm taking you home'

'Darkthrop?' Mel cried out, surprised herself. 'I'm not related to their line!'

'Don't try to fool me' the man cackled. 'Only a Darkthrop can remove the orb from its rest. You're wasting...'

Before he could complete the sentence, there was a flash and an arrow struck one of the men holding Mel. A moment later, a second arrow struck down the other.

Bewildered, Mel and the red cloaked man looked around. From the other end of the long balcony, a voice shouted.

'Run, girl!'

Without wasting a moment, Mel ran faster than ever before and hid behind the purple cloaked figure. Guessing by her shape and voice, it was a woman.

'You!' the man cried out.

'Surprised, brother?' the other said, removing the hood.  
The purple robe clashed wildly with her blood red hair. The woman had a bow strapped to her hand and a few arrows in the other. She was very tall and her face was long. Meek couldn't see her eyes from her view.

'Why are you interfering?' the man said, removing his hood in turn. The man had jet black hair and would have been remarkably handsome had it not been for his expression and terribly pale color. His eyes were bloody.

'You have to stop this, Gyendal' the woman said. In a flash, the man threw a knife at her which she blocked with her hand. A couple of more tries, at the end of which the woman shot him in the arm. 'Your magic is weak here below the stars. Why do you want the girl'

'I don't need to tell you that' he said. 'You can't hide her forever'

Throwing away the arrow, before the woman could move, he jumped into the abyss, which vanished instantly. The woman stood for a second before turning.

The first thing Mel realized was that they were real siblings. The color was same, so were the eyes and the face cut. She stood up.

'What's going on here?' Mel asked.

'Sorry for not introducing myself' the woman said, rather coldly. 'I'm Tei'jal, that was my brother Gyendal. We are vampires'

Mel took a step back. Either she was hallucinating or the woman was crazy.

'Tell me the truth!' Mel cried. 'Vampires don't exist'

'Don't they?' The woman opened her mouth. Dribbling from the abnormally large canines was, unmistakably, blood. Before Mel could run, Tei'jal grabbed her by her neck.

'You can't run from them' she said coolly. 'Trust me, it's completely useless.'

Mel turned around angrily.

'Then what do I do? Why are they after my anyway?'

'Gyendal' Tei'jal said patiently 'He wants to take the light out of the upper world, so that vampires can roam freely here. For that, he needed the orb that your ancestor created, and now you've gifted him with it, so I'd assume you doomed your world right now'

'What is this nonsense?' Mel cried out in agony. 'I'm not related to Darkthrop. Somebody has got it all wrong'

'Either way, there is no escape for you. Your best bet is with me'

Mel considered the situation. For a moment, she remembered the grip of the two men.

'What do I do?' she said finally.

'So it's agreed' Tei'jal said. 'We shall go to Thais, where I know a safe place for you'

'I'm not leaving Harburg' Mel said irritably. Tei'jal bared her fangs again. Mel nodded.

Holding Mel's hand Tei'jal directly jumped off the balcony. While she seemed to be used to it, Mel was completely shocked, happy she they she was alive.

'We'll ride instead then' Tei'jal said looking at her fearful expression. Mel groaned. She had never ridden a horse before. Tei'jal seemed to have read her mind.

'Don't worry' she said. 'You won't be riding a horse. You'll ride on me'

In a flash, she took Mel onto her shoulders and broke off into a run that was too fast for a human. 


	4. Chapter 3

Tei'jal hardly seemed to breathe as she ran, faster than Mel had ever seen anything move. More than once, when they were in the forests, a sharp branch cut Mel on the cheek, but she didn't complain, or rather, she couldn't. The wind blew past her like a gale storm. Everything was mostly a blur, but occasionally she could make out silhouettes of an animal or two, even what she thought was a campfire once. About half an hour later, the lush green forest that surrounded Harburg had started thinning and Mel was farther away from her home than ever before.

'Dawn is near, we're still at the mountains' Tei'jal said, stopping abruptly causing the liquid in Mel's stomach to move violently. They had almost completely left the forest behind. The terrian was mostly rocky, not very high but completely barren. As Mel looked aside, her neck crackled. She shuddered and looked away. They were at the edge of a hundred feet straight fall.

'Hold tight, girl' Tei'jal said. Mel tightened her grip. In a flash, before she could make out much, they were moving violently fast.

Mel tightened her grip more, afraid of slipping. The landscape was changing fast. They were steadily ascending. About ten minutes later they were on a plateau with dense, but shallow forests. A second later Tei'jal stopped abruptly again, causing Mel to almost knock off.

For about a minute, they stood as they were. Mel didn't speak, Tei'jal seemed to be concentrating extremely hard on something. Finally, she took back a couple of steps and put Mel down. As she turned to her, Mel realized it even in the dim starlight, that she looked worried.

'What...' Mel said.

'Vampires' Tei'jal replied, before she could finish. 'A mile from here. If we get any closer, they'd smell you. I can only guess that Gyendal sent them'

She was talking rather roughly. For a second, both waited, then Tei'jal drew out a quill and piece of paper. In the silence, she scribbled for a minute, folded up the paper and handed it over to Mel. Mel took it and carefully tucked it away in a pocket.

'You're on your own now' Tei'jal said, nodding. 'The city of Thais is about five miles from here. You must go there and give this letter to Ulaf in the Academy of Thais. Do you understand?

'What'll happen next?' she asked apprehensively.

'Ulaf will know what to do' Tei'jal said, the coldness returning slightly. 'And keep this'

She took out a vial, filled with what looked like water.

'It's water from Rivera, the steam of Aveyond' she said, answering Mel's look. 'It'll kill most vampires...'

Mel nodded again.

'Stay inside at night, lock the doors and keep your eyes and ears open' Tei'jal said, turning away. 'Take care, kid'

With that, she broke off into the inhuman run and vanished from view, leaving Mel awestruck and confused. The night had been the strangest of all, she hoped it wouldn't get worse.

Mel struggled through the bushes and the trees as she made it the same way as Tei'jal had gone. She realised now that she had completely forgotten to ask her the directions. There was a slight blue in the sky now. She hoped Tei'jal had made it to her destination already. While it was unbelievable, she really seemed sane. Mel gave a cry.

'What have I gotten myself into...' she said to herself. While everything was exciting, she would have preferred to stay forever in the tunnel of Darkthrop Keep rather than her situation now. But it was no use now, she told herself. Her priority was to make it to Thais now.

The sky had enough blue now, to make her able to see the surroundings. The foliage was much different compared to Harburg. While the forest near Harburg was lush green and dense, the trees here were sparse and yellowish. The wood was not as bright as the others and the roots were hardly visible. Here and there, she could see a large, probably man made clearing.

About fifteen minutes later, she hit a path. The sun was about to rise when she reached a signboard. Mel sighed. She never had learned to read. So she had to go by guessing the size. Thais was peg probably a big city, so it likely had a big board. Trusting her judgment, she took the right path. About an hour later, she was halted by a fortification.

'Wait!' the man at the door of the twelve feet high wall said. 'I haven't seen you before'

The man looked like an official guard and soldier. He wore a steel armor, a blue tabard and carried a sword. His build was good, but rather hefty compared to Harburg's people.

'Yes' Mel said. 'I've returned after a long journey. I used to work for the king as a waitress'

She was a fluent liar. The man cast a questioning look at her clothes. Trying to look understanding, she continued.

'Robbers attacked me twice on my way, though I escaped somehow. Can you let me in now.'

The man still looked suspicious, but nodded slowly. He waved his hand towards the small iron door in its larger counterpart. Mel grinned as soon as she was three feet away.

'The first hurdle done' she said, stepping through.

The grandeur of the city hit her like the wind. Buildings were tall, the streets smooth. People were still getting up from sleep. Occasionally, she could see a garden or a fountain, hear a dog bark or see people quarrel. She slowly slipped into the shadows as the sun rose.

Thais was much in contrast to Harburg. Here, the buildings were multi-storeyed, often considered a sign of poverty in the latter. House owners seemed to spend a lot on decorations and looks. Stone houses were few and scattered. Bricks seemed to be the first choice.

Another characteristic she noticed was the fencing. Almost every house had a six feet tall fence, quite difficult to scale for someone of her height. That would be expected, she thought wryly, after all there would be more of her kind here.

The people were different. Their stature was broad and muscular, their eyes mostly black and they had slightly pointed chins. They were a mixed breed, from pleasant and carefree, to what some people looked like rogues. Mel could make out all this without effort as she tried to find her destination.

A little research revealed that the city was divided into classes. The elite class lived to the north, near the castle, while the lower class were to the south. Slums had extended beyond the boundaries. Nobody, however seemed to complain. About an hour after she had entered, Mel finally reached her destination, which was in the far eastern part of the city.

* * *

The academy was no less than a palace itself. It was simply larger than anything she had ever seen before. While the building was completely white with a red roof, it was decorated with swords and shields, making it look like a war house. Blue banners with an emblem hung everywhere. A large garden stretched beyond it. There didn't seem many students though. It wasn't difficult to find Ulaf; he turned out to be the headmaster.

'Take a seat', Ulaf said from behind the mahogany desk. Mel didn't. She was buddylooking around.

The headmasters room was much in contrast to the hall of the academy. While the latter was completely made of glass decorations and suits or armor, with the theme being predominantly blue, the office was completely red. A red velvet wallpaper and carpet, with crossed swords on the walls made it look intimidating and grand. Stashed about were huge piles of paper. The headmaster himself was wearing blue tube, but with red here and there. He was an old man whose age she couldn't guess. The hair was completely white, covered with a cap with stars. He wore rectangular spectacles and had an affable look.

'Tei'jal sent you this' she said, carefully handing out the letter. The headmaster stood up, looking startled and hastily opened the letter. His expression changed rapidly as he read through the violet scrawl.

'Hmmm...' he said. 'Tei'jal wants you to join the academy'

'What?' Mel said, startled. 'This can't be possible'

Ulaf didn't answer. He thought for a moment, took a stick and sharply whacked her with it.

'What was that for?' Mel cried out taking a few steps back.

'Not a fighter. You're not a mage, are you?' he said.

'No' Mel said, still apprehensive. She waited for a moment. 'I'll just go then'

'No, no...' Ulaf said, thinking hard. 'I don't want Tei'jal to be displeased'

A sound, the door opened and put out of the corner of her eye, she saw a boy enter.

'I think she'll be perfect for Professor Gray, headmaster' he said. Mel turned to him. She noticed that Ulaf didn't seem pleased.

'Be quiet!' he said sharply.

'Who's Professor Gray?' Mel asked curiously.

'See what you've done!' Ulaf said.

'Just look at her, Professor' he said, facing her fully. The boy had blonde, short hair, a carefree look and pleasant eyes. He carried a sword and was wearing the uniform. His face was slightly freckled, but in all, he was quite good looking. He had a slightly wry smile. 'She looks talented, but without opportunity'

'Lean, short hair, looks evasive' the headmaster said, nodding slightly. 'Are you a thief, girl?'

'Uhh... no, I work as a seamstress' Mel said, startled by the question.

'Bad lair, we'll have to work on that' he said. 'I think you're right. Take her to Professor Gray'

'Wait, I'm not going anywhere!' Mel said, irritated. Ulaf looked at her piercingly.

'Just come with me', the boy said. 'You'll never again feel like a cat with a cherry!'

Reluctantly, Mel followed him out.


	5. Chapter 4

'You're gonna really like this' the boy said, leading Mel away from the office, into the academy. It seemed that classes had started, which looked quite interesting. Here and there, she could see people practicing sword fight, making colorful sparks and simply chatting, while their teachers told them to concentrate. The decorations were similar, except everything was mostly stone or wood. They walked through long halls, passages and stairs, everything was simply magnificent.

'What will I have to do' she asked the boy.

'For now, just stick to what professor Gray tells you to do' he said sounding serious, scratching his blonde head. 'Then of course, your classes will begin'

'Classes?' Mel said apprehensively. She'd never been to school. 'I don't even know how to read'

'Oh don't worry about that' he said, waving it away. They were climbing their third flight of stone stairs. 'There won't be many books, and we can always teach you. You have to do your homework though'

'Homework?' Mel cried again. She'd long ago had some friends in Harburg who went to school and told her horrors of homework. Their parents had however forbidden them from meeting her when she once led them to a lot of trouble with the local authorities.

'Again, this won't be the who regular school homework!' he said, grinning at her. 'I don't want to spoil all your fun though, cause we're almost there'

They stopped in front of an ordinary door, which was a complete dead end. There was no board or sign.

'Here we are' he said. 'This is professor Gray's office'

'Thanks' Mel said, grinning slightly.

'I'm Edward, by the way' he said, stretching out his hand.

'Mel' she said, smiling as she shook his.

'You know what, we're meeting at the tavern tonight, why don't you join us?'

'Ummm... alright' Mel said 'I'll try. Where do I find it?'

'Look for a hungry boar on the signs. It's in Middle-East of Thais. See you then!'

With that, he grinned again and left, Mel's eyes following him for a second. Then she quickly looked away. Her hand hovering over it for a second, she knocked twice.

'Come in!' a voice said. Pushing open the door, she entered.

Professor Gray's office was no more than a small room almost completely filled with papers. The furniture and decor was wooden and there were no swords or emblems as everywhere. The professor himself was seated behind the table and was engrossed in writing a letter. He looked in his fifties, with whitening and a very intelligible look. He was completely dressed in the royal blue color. Just finishing it, he signed the letter and looked up at Mel.

'Excuse me, are you lost?' he said, rather sternly. 'This area is out of bounds to most people'

'Headmaster Ulaf sent me' Mel said, slightly apprehensive what the professor world say.

Professor Gray put down his pen and stood up. He carefully scanned Mel from top to bottom.

'Are you a thief?' he asked sharply.

'Yes!' Mel said, really irritated now. It wasn't very pleasant accepting to be one. The professor nodded slowly.

'I'll take you on one condition' he said. 'You must pass my test'

'What is this test?' Mel asked, preparing to say she couldn't do it.

'You must recover a certain statuette from a house in Thais' he said. Mel breathed out.

'Leave that to me!' she said, grinning for a moment, before hastily trying to look serous.

'Good! Look for the house belonging to Ely Hasperben in the elite parts. You must recover it before one in the morning. When you do, come to me immediately'

Mel nodded.

'You're dismissed' the professor said, sitting down, going back to the letter. Grinning, Mel quickly left, retraced their steps out of the academy and fined a nice tree in the grounds of the academy. It had been a long night, and it was time to go to bed now.

* * *

The sun had set when Mel woke up, for a moment, as she looked at the sky, she couldn't remember anything. Then as she looked to her left, she saw a lit lamppost - a rare sight. With a start, she stood up, fearing her time had lapsed. Looking at the tower clock beside the academy, she heaved a sigh. She still had three hours. Carefully getting up with her bones cracking, she stretched and covered herself more securely.

Mel first set out for the tavern. She had absolutely no idea where the house was, so maybe a few clues could help. The hungry boar wasn't hard to trace. It seemed the owner had gone to all ends to bring customers.

A blast of noise and laughter greeted her as she pushed open the door. About a hundred people were squeezed inside. People were chatting, drinking, laughing, kissing, playing games and much more. Here and there, she could see a waiter carrying beer. The interior was completely wooden and smelled of a myriad of alcohols.

Spotting Edward was not much difficult. He was sitting with a couple of boys in a corner with his head covered with a hood. He looked to be in deep conversation, but didn't seem to be enjoying too much.

'Hello' Mel said, taking a seat beside them.

'Mel!' Edward said, grinning. 'Good to see you come'

Mel looked at the other boys. They were looking at her rather suspiciously.

'Mel, this Theodore, Teddy, Ted... call him anything!' Edward said, gesturing towards the one to his left. Theodore had ruffled bright violet hair that clashed badly with the green dress, a pointed nose and clear face. He leaned forward and shook Mel's hand. 'Theodore is studying as a mage in the academy. Don't bother about the color of his hair, it keeps changing!' Both of them chucked.

'And this is Steven, we call him Steve' He carelessly gestured to the one on the right. Steven didn't look pleased. He had jet black strictly combed hair, clean shaven beard and an aura of superiority. 'He is training with me as a fighter' Mel drew out her hand, but he didn't shake it. She took it back.

'Both of you, this is Mel. She's new to the academy and will study under The professor!' he said, especially stressing on 'The'

'That's simply cool!' Theodore said. His voice was rough, but friendly. 'He doesn't take many students, does he?'

'No, of course he doesn't' Steven said sharply. 'I don't think it's as simple. There are many things involved. You cannot simply...'

'Okay, okay' Edward said, cutting through him. 'Let's not ruin her fun! I don't guess she knows it yet'

Mel shook her head. Steven leaned back in his chair, his face void of much expression.

'Well, what do you do then?' Mel asked Edward, wanting to change the topic.

'Well nothing much, really' he said, looking around in his hood. 'We have a really grueling schedule. Sword practice starts at eight, goes on till lunch. Then the theory class goes in the afternoon, which involves the godforsaken history of the kingdom. After that, again sword practice till dinner, which we usually skip to come here. We get an off on Sundays of course, but our families prefer rather we stay home'

Mel stopped a second to digest it all before she spoke again.

'And what about you, Theodore?' she asked, turning to him.

'Ted, please. I'd have changed my name but the laws force me to take my parent's signature for it' he laughed. 'Well anyway, our schedule is not that bad. We work in the evening only twice a week, otherwise it's all same. Actually, most of the theory classes are together'

Mel nodded. None spoke for a few minutes, while the slowly sipped their drink.

'I simply don't know how I'm gonna fit in here...' Mel said, something she'd been apprehensive about.

'In the academy?' Ted asked carelessly, waving his hand. 'Don't worry, you'll be one of us in a jiffy! Just a bit of advice, though, don't get caught in mischief, especially outside the grounds. Some laws of Thais are completely b...'

'The law exists for a reason!' Steven said, looking extremely stern, stressing every word. 'You'd know that if you had paid attention in history classes!'

'Well, I don't know Steve' Ted said, not looking into his eyes. 'It's too inflexible...'

'I've heard of this before' Mel said. She really had, when she was a kid. 'I never understood why...'

Steven turned to her. He still looked slightly angry, but his expression softened as he explained.

'About until some eight hundred years ago, Thais was attacked by a demon, called Ahriman' he explained.

'That's the reason no one listens in history!' Ted cried out. 'Show me one demon and I'll believe you!'

'At that time,' Steven continued, ignoring him. 'It was thought that Ahriman had acted on his own. The sheer power of his was sufficient to completely devastate Thais. But it was unlikely. Thais had and still has some of the most powerful mages and the most powerful army of all kingdoms. So how could this have happened?'

He paused; no one spoke.

'The reason was finally discovered during the rules of Rhen Pendragon, the first. Ahriman had support from inside. Betrayers had sacrificed their country for power. It was a well planned conspiracy, the architect of which was much later rumored to be the future king himself. When she came to rule, naturally, the queen enacted laws like never before. Much freedom was curbed, intercontinental movement was stopped, and people were trained to reject dark magic. Many were, and still are against these laws, for their inflexibility, but the kingdom has rarely had a threat under these'

'Recently, and that means a couple of centuries, many of these laws were relaxed. Intercontinental routes were reopened, people migrated freely and the old cycle started again. Raids, massacres and a lot of bloodshed, again the kingdom goes back to it's old rules. Then came the time of prosperity, which is the age now, when people again demanded freedom. So it's a question now: do we want to start the cycle again?'

He ended his monologue, the question left hanging, leaving Mel impressed at his knowledge. A few seconds later, Ted leaned forward and whispered.

'I hope you understand why we hate history classes now' he said, half laughing. Mel grinned slightly. Steven sank back into his chair, looking highly displeased.

'Well, then tell us your story, Mel?' Edward said finally, after a minute. As fast as she could, she cooked up what she could for the last night.

'Well, I grew up in the town of Harburg, which is like fifty miles from here' she said, unsure.

'A hundred and ten' Steven said irritably.

'Alright, a hundred and ten then' Mel said giving him a cold look. 'Then, I lost my parents when I was a kid, so I grew up mostly in an orphanage'

She stopped for a moment, trying to think. The boys were listening keenly. Even Steven had leaned forward slightly.

'Well then I spent my childhood there' she continued. 'I had not too many friends though, with many kids there who thought I was a kinda freak, which I still don't know why... I mean, it's not exactly like they showed that they didn't want to befriend me, but somehow, maybe I myself didn't. Maybe it was the fact that I was stubborn enough to never let anyone boss me around, or comply to the rules, go to the old falling school, I don't know...'

She paused again. She had been completely true till now. She was not a usual talker, but no one had ever given her so much attention, so she had to go on.

'Then one morning, it was announced that the orphanage had to close, and there was no other option. The financer had died and the staff was threatened by land owners. A couple was murdered. I was five then. I still remember the feeling of the building like yesterday'

'Then we were on our own, a few were adopted, few went to other towns and some like me stayed. Well after that, I worked as a seamstress till a few days back'

She couldn't help notice herself that her tone had changed. She tried to revert to the old one but it was difficult.

'Then, just two days back, a client came to me. She saved me from a couple of thugs, and even suggested that I was fit for the academy. So we rode here and here I am!'

The ending had been too lame. She hoped they would accept it. Most of it had, after all, been true. Except 'we' had not ridden; it had been only herself.

The boys looked more convinced than she had expected.

'Well, you're definitely completely different from us' Ted said, his voice slightly cracked out of keeping quiet. 'You know all three of us live...'

'Ted!' Steven said sharply. He turned to Mel. 'You're not allowed to discuss or tell your rank in the academy. Everybody is considered equal'

Mel nodded. A clock struck outside.

'Okay, I'll be off then!' she said, getting up.

'Nice meeting you, Mel!' Ted said and shook hands again. Edward grinned, but didn't speak.


	6. Chapter 5

Mel realized that she had possibly done the right thing by not asking for help. Somehow, it felt like cheating. The clock said she still had two hours. Of these, an hour of searching finally led her to Ely Hasperben, which involved her giving a stolen piece of bread to a beggar.

Houses in the elite part were huge, with several wings, gardens and signs of grand scale. Much was made of glass, which gleamed in the crescent moon. It was perhaps the perfect place for an art lover.

The house she was interested in didn't seem difficult to scale, though the fence wasn't pleasing. Six feet of rock with metal above was simply out of the question of climbing. The owners seemed rich, for the appearance was much similar to the academy. After some time of searching, with her precise skill, Mel could finally find a dog hole which could lead her inside. Carefully, slowly, she squeezed inside.

All the windows were open but closed with glass. Mel had no intention of breaking anything. Instead, she used a metal pipe as a lever and pried it open.

'First hurdle crossed!' she said as she got inside. The house looked ghostly and unoccupied. The furniture was covered with white cloth and there were more than a few millimeters of dust on there floor. A little study and-

'Yes!' she exclaimed. Perched in the study on the wood table was a small statuette of an elf-like creature. The study was grilled, but she could open it with a switch to the side. Just as she was about a few feet away from the grills, they feel down again with a loud bang. Startled, Mel tried again, but fruitlessly.

'It doesn't work like that!' a voice said. Mel turned around in a flash, half-angry, half-afraid. It was Edward.

'What are you doing here?' she said, completely hostile. 'Why did you follow me?'

'You need two people here' Edward said coolly. 'I'll hold it down, while you take the statuette'

'How do you know all this?' Mel said, anger giving way to curiosity.

'I've lived around Thais for long...' he said mysteriously and held down the switch. Mel looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then ran inside, grabbed the statutette, and ran out again, fearing Edward would leave. He slowly let down the lever.

'See you around then!' he said as he jumped out the window, leaving Mel fuming.

It was still a quarter to one when Mel set down the statuette before professor Gray.

'Good work!' the professor said happily. He opened a drawer and drew out a small brown package.

'This is your uniform and keys to an apartment in the lower city. I already had it booked since I knew you were knew, but you have to pay the rent yourself'

Mel nodded.

'So what am I to learn?' she asked, the question she'd been dying to know the answer.

'Under me, you'll be learning the ultimate skill, that of evasion and information'

'I'm training to be a spy!' Mel said, rather loudly, grinning to her ears.

'Smart girl!' the professor chuckled. 'Don't be late, class starts tomorrow'

Mel nodded again and turned to leave. Just as she was about to open the door, she turned again.

'I noticed that the statuette was ticking' she said. 'What would have happened if I had not made it in time?'

'You would have been trapped in that house for most of the rest of your life' he said, expressionless.

Mel nodded.

'Good night, professor' she said, using the word for the first time.

'Good night, Mel' Gray replied.

He sighed as the door closed. Ulaf had shown him the letter. The poor girl didn't stand a chance in front of that monster.


	7. Chapter 6

_For a year, I trained under professor Gray. I not only enjoyed the training, but was rather good at it. Edward kept pestering me, till I finally befriended him again. I simply couldn't refuse; he was a natural troublemaker. Ted was a friend for everyone, though it was some time before I started calling Steve by this name. Eventually, we did become friends, but he kept a slight distance. Sometimes, I doubted whether that night had happened at all._

Mel woke up, yawning. With a start, she picked up the alarm clock which she had turned off almost an hour ago. Taking a close look at it she realized that it was already late. Dressing up in a frenzy, she almost forgot wear her old belt, as always, over the bottle green uniform.

She was used to the ritual now, though their classes were far from boring, except the theory, of course, which cause dread of the afternoons. They usually had to solve puzzles, which were real life rather than abstract. Sometimes, professor Gray would take them to an old mansion or other place and ask them to carry out a task, with a bonus for the one finishing it first. Today, however, he had specifically called her for an assignment, and she didn't wish to be scolded.

Mel hardly waved back to any of her friends as she raced up the long stairs. She had been supposed to be there at eight and it was already half an hour late. Panting, she reached professor Gray's office.

'Late again, Mel?' he said sternly, before softening again. 'Sit down, I've a very specific and important assignment for you'

Mel took a chair. Their training often involved them being hired. Mel hoped it was similar this time too. She was really hoping to get her hands on a new watch she'd seen a few days back. Professor Gray seemed to have read her mind.

'No, you won't be working for a reward for now' he said, and chuckled as Mel's face fell. From a stack of papers, he drew out a letter.

'Tell me, what do you make of this?' he said, handing it to her. Mel, who'd learned to read, though rather slowly, took it eagerly. It was written in the thin sharp slant in faint blue ink, which would have been difficult to read in dim light. The paper was thick and seemed to be costly. The letter was short and strange.

'Dear Gloria,  
I've been rather busy these days. The farmer's chicken has been troubling me. Both the farmer and his wife are quiet as yet. There has been no word about the coming of tigers in the area. Business is going good. I've almost found a way to get the eggs quickly. The chicken almost got me last time. I was reading through the farmer's old books, when it entered the room and started a racket. I could have killed it then, but managed to make it quiet by the old trick. I can no longer enter through the front door, it's getting too rude, so I will keep the bird. It's getting easier with it's help.  
I've the perfect opportunity to finish the books finally soon. The farmer is going to arrange a dinner for a few villagers. I could read the books then, because he seems simply obsessed with them at all other times. My attention, though, would also be on the one's of his wife.  
I need help from the butchers. Send one of them here. I don't want to repeat the past mistakes. Tell him not to carry his knife around, I have a spare lying around.  
Missing you,  
Your loving husband.'

There was no name or signature. Mel frowned.

'It either looks like someone's having a really bad time, or its somebody gone nuts!' she said skeptically.

'That would have been the first thought' Gray said, a slight smile on his face. 'But can you explain that I personally found it a day before in the post of the elite section?'

'Was there an address?' Mel asked immediately.

'You're making progress' he said, again looking through the papers. 'I was hoping you'd ask that before me. It was in this'

It was an ordinary envelope. On it was written in the same handwriting, 'Leave this letter under the rock marked with a cross beside the big signboard outside Thais'

'Seems rather lame to me' Mel said, handing it back.

'The scheme, on the other hand, worked perfectly' Gray said grimly. 'The impossibly foolish postmaster told me he regularly kept the letters precisely there since the last few months. I had the king sign a notice to dismiss him, but I haven't executed it yet to prevent any outbreak'

'So you're sure this is the work of a spy?' Mel herself was pretty convinced already.

'Quite sure, though I've known people's crazy ways of sending letters that mean no harm. It's rather the second paragraph that got me'

Mel went through it again.

'The fact is that the king is throwing a ball tonight for all nobles and most of the elite. A couple of princes are coming from other states too. It seems suspiciously obvious that this is that party. It fits in quite well. The king's the farmer, the queen obviously his wife. I've my own suspicions who the tigers are. The butcher is likely a mercenary. I just can't make out what these eggs and the chicken are. I guess they just make up for the flow' he explained, as if he was telling her how to clean her garden. It sounded convincing.

'So the first thing I did was to ask the king if anyone had been acting odd recently. I got a thumbs down. Next, I set a man to watch the "crossed rock", but no one ever came.' He stopped for a moment.

'Then yesterday, I had a student distribute invitations to everyone invited and analyze their responses. The student reported nothing out of place. So finally, now it looks like I'm exhausted of ideas by which I can trap the one. Another explanation, of course is yours, that of a lunatic'

'So now, here's your assignment!' he sat up straight as he said it. 'You're going to attend today's ball, and find me my spy. You must do your best to not let him know that we're alerted. If necessary, talk to him and make him spit lies, it'll confirm our theory. What's with the face?'

This last question was in response to the horrified face Mel had been wearing ever since he said the first sentence of the assignment. Mel hastily tried to change it, but couldn't.

'Professor' she said slowly, extremely serious. 'I hate balls, nobles and anything to do with them'

Gray looked surprised. He chucked.

'You'll enjoy it Mel, trust me. Anyway, you don't have a choice. Have you understood everything?'

She nodded, reluctant and slow.

'That's good!' he said, getting up. 'Get a ball dress from Lisa in central Thais, and here's your invitation'

He handed it to her, which she took like something that had just died. The invitation was extremely decorated with a bright shade of purple.

'Report back to me as soon as you find our man' he said, getting up. 'You're the one of the last tricks in my pocket'

Mel grinned, feeling slightly proud.


	8. Chapter 6-2

'It will look simply amazing on you, dear!' Lisa exclaimed as Mel looked in the mirror holding the off white golden satin gown in front of her. She herself was displeased, but at least it was better than anything else. All of the others were heavily decorated while this one was particularly plain and had been named "simplicity".

Mel couldn't believe she'd been in a gown shop for almost half an hour, looking through the various gowns. Mistress Lisa was a pleasant woman, who had many customers but all the same, she kept them all happy. Just as Mel was thinking of finalizing it, the door of the shop opened and someone came in. Mel didn't bother, till she got a slight glimpse of the bright green hair. She turned around and groaned.

Her hair was tightly held, but slightly left off in a manner that caught your attention. She was wearing her usual purple dress, not the uniform, being one of the few who showed contempt for the rules. Her face was clean and she would have looked beautiful, had it not been for her contemptuous expression. Lydia was a mage student at the academy. While it was indeed banned to discuss rank and status, Lydia and her friends were some who would go to any length to make everybody know of their being from elite families. She had her cronies were the complete opposites of Mel. The formers always wanted the limelight, while Mel preferred being quiet.

'How much for this one?' Lydia said, not noticing Mel. She was pointing to the huge pink gown Mel had not even bothered to look at.

'It's a thousand and a half, dear' Lisa said. A few more customers diverted her attention. Mel tried to look unconcerned as Lydia browsed through the variety. She didn't notice her till she was right next to her.

'What are you doing here?' Lydia asked, as if she was talking to a beggar. 'This is a shop for the rich!'

'Just browsing...' Mel said vaguely, sounding casual. She actually felt like laughing at Lydia's expression.

'Well, don't get to cosy' Lydia said contemptuously. 'You won't be able to afford anything anyway!'

She threw down the gown she was holding.

'I'm not sure I'll come here again' she said aloud. Lisa came running. 'I think I'll prefer the other shop after seeing who comes here'

With that, she marched to the door, while Mel couldn't help laughing. Lisa quickly picked up the gown she had thrown and hung it back onto the shelf.

'Never mind her, dear' Lisa said. Mel was holding the same gown. 'So should I finalize that?'

'Yes, I think this one will do' Mel said.

'Alright' Lisa said cheerfully. 'I'll have it delivered to your home. You'll return it tomorrow, right?'

Mel nodded and handed her a spare key of the house. This was a usual practice in these parts.

'Take care, dear!' Lisa said, smiling. 'Don't bother Lydia. Nobody really likes her!'

She winked. Mel smiled and winked back as he left. 


	9. Chapter 7

'I look horrible' Mel kept repeating as she turned around again and again in front of the mirror. The rather painful truth for her was that she wasn't, a feeling she was trying to subdue. Mel hated nobles and royals, something she could never really explain. Sometimes, even she would realize that maybe it was simply because she was not one. Maybe it was because she always thought nobles were unpleasant people, a thought Lydia confirmed.

'This it all then' she said, carefully tying her hair with a satin ribbon. The strapless gown fitted her perfectly. She had, unlike the usual schedule, bathed thrice and borrowed a bit of make up from Anna, a friend who worked in a nearby saloon, to avoid any suspicion that could arise seeing a commoner in the castle. In the end, Anna herself had to come an help her out, after Mel complained that the eye shadow didn't work properly. It had turned out to be a lip stick. So finally, Mel had slightly darker and deeper eyes, dull red lips, well combed, partially let down hair and was much fairer compared to everyday.

Mel breathed and went over her information again. Twice, she read a copy of the letter Gray had shown her. Finally, reluctantly, she convinced herself that she was ready. Apprehensively, she slipped her feet into the half-inch high flat heels and had her first fall before she could make it to the door of her one room flat. It didn't take much time to get over it though; she felt like being back in the rope balancing classes they had done for a few days.

The castle was to the north of Thais. Mel hadn't ever been inside it, though she had seen it once when professor Gray had taken them for an assignment in the elite parts. The walk, as a result would have been a rather short one, had it not been for her heels.

It was a building worth noticing, even if the person had decided to ignore the world. Not only was the main construction huge, but it had an innumerable number of turrets and towers. A rock spike with the emblem of Thais shooting up straight into the sky was the cherry on the cake. The entire castle was adorned with the blue Mel had become used to. Outside, a huge garden stretched, far greater than the one at the academy. It was rumored that the king had his own personal lake and went boating every few days.

'That's long!' Mel groaned as she looked up the staircase of the castle. The accent didn't take much time though, as it was a habit; Gray's office was the topmost in the academy. In the end, the view was rewarding.

The hall of the castle had been decorated lavishly. The chandelier was the first that caught her attention. It was unlike any other she had seen. Completely covered with glass, it set a diffused light around itself, causing a natural glow around everything. The walls were decorated with sparkling colorful stones, which she assumed to be gems. They had a simple engraved design of flowers. A red velvet carpet was sprawled right up to the thrones, the diamonds on which gleamed in the bright lighting. The king and queen were not seated; a small stubborn looking boy, who looked about six had occupied their places. Every now and then, he would run around and then return, fearful his seat was gone.

The hall was filled with color, though most of the men were in either black or blue-red. The women had taken all efforts to look unique; she couldn't find a single repetition. A couple of them were actually wearing gem studded gowns, something Mel had no intention of trying out. Mostly everyone looked merry, chatting away with the person next to them, not bothering to look at her, which was rather convenient.

Mel looked at everyone carefully. None of them outwardly looked suspicious. There was a man in a bright pink dress, who was laughing rather unnaturally and loudly, but he couldn't possibly be someone who was trying to hide his identity.

She already knew, had seen or read about many of the people she could see. Some who caught her eyes were the old Duke of the province of Funard, who had announced retirement earlier than expected; the mayor of Stormbend, who had only recently came to Thais and made the news; Lord Weston, a handsome young man, whom she had heard to have inherited a fortune from his step-father and lived somewhere in Thais; Lord Rupert, pleasant, who lived in the elite parts; the princes of Tar Vedron, who were the center of attention; the countess of Malington, whose name she couldn't remember; the Chancellor, the Majesties, Ulaf and-

'No!' she moaned. Lydia, with a couple of her usual cronies was standing wearing a horrible pink dresses. Not wanting to be noticed, Mel quickly sat down in a corner. It was almost ten, the time she'd been told to act at. Most of the people already seemed to have arrived, and Mel was careful not to let anyone slip out of her eye. Some time later, as expected the king cleared his throat and called out to everyone.

'Everybody!' he said in his commanding, pleasant voice. 'Join us for dinner!'

The crowd cheerfully rumbled into the next room. Mel melted away into the background as Lydia chatted past her, looking very important, the three giggling at the princes, who sometimes gave them a rare look. They'd be sorry if they fell for them, Mel imagined, though the thought of Lydia going to a far away land was worth dancing.

She kept a close watch on everyone as their courses were served. The menu was as lavish as the decor, with an unlimited supply of chicken, dishes she had never seen, various drinks, and what looked like an octopus. Nobody went out of her sight for the first two servings. In the middle of the third, a man at the corner of the table got up and went inside. Quickly, stealthily, she followed his footsteps, all the same keeping a distance, which prevented her from seeing who it was.

For about five minutes, she followed him inside. He looked young. The shoulders were straight, the hair well combed, blonde and Mel tried hard to remember who it could be. He was wearing a red cape with a blur colored suit inside and carried a sword as most of the other people. Finally, he open a door and went inside. Mel smiled slyly. It was the king's study.

The room was not something that can be described easily. It was huge, for a start and the walls were covered with bookshelves. The furniture was flawless and a bed was neatly arranged in a corner with a bluish white blanket. There was a fan on the roof, which was moving mechanically, but silently. The room had a door towards the end. The person inside rummaged through the drawers of the big wooden table for about a minute, before he seemed to have found what he wanted. He turned around before Mel could hide properly. Her jaw fell as fury mounted inside.

'Get away from the king's desk!' she said roughly. 'How long have you been a spy Edward?'

Edward dropped the letter.

'What are you doing here Mel?' he cried out.

'You need to explain yourself, not I' she said menacingly. Edward looked slightly shocked.

'Calm down, Mel, I'll explain everything' he said.

'I don't...' she began heatedly, before being cut across.

'Shut your filthy mouth, you wretch!' a voice cried out behind her. Mel turned around. It was Lydia. She was still carrying a fork in one hand and her pink gown was glowing brightly, irritating Mel.

'I hope she hasn't been pestering you, milord prince Edward?' she asked, looking at him. Something shone inside Mel's head.

'Prince?' she said, letting the angry tone go. This was beyond her.

'I think that'll be enough, Lydia' Edward said, looking at her. Lydia bowed slightly, looking displeased and went back down the hall, giving Mel a dirty look as she got at the end of the corridor. 'Do you want to hear me out now, Mel?'

Still slightly angry, Mel nodded. Edward waved towards the balcony. She followed him outside. The view was amazing, though she couldn't see much in the dark.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell this to you earlier, Mel' he said, rather warily. 'You know discussing rank isn't allowed at the academy, so I never mentioned it...'

Mel didn't say anything. It wasn't a good excuse.

'Lydia pestered me initially, till I convinced her not to let out the secret. I didn't want everyone to know. It's not too much fun, being a prince.'

'Why?' Mel asked, intrigued, trying to keep looking angry. Edward looked into the distance, leaning over the railing. A cold wave of the wind hit them, making Mel shiver slightly. She wished she had chosen a thicker gown.

'This is all then, isn't it?' he said vaguely. He spoke like a broken man, who was telling his plight. 'I'll be married off to a foreign princess whom I've never met, rule the kingdom, maybe even go down in history, but never be happy. It's been like this ever since my childhood. I was never asked what I wanted to do, where I wanted to go... for my entire life, I've been told that my only goal in life was to rule... something I never felt attracted to'

'Why wouldn't you be happy?' she asked as he stopped abruptly. 'You have everything. Money, people, an army, servants; what else do you want?'

'I want freedom!' he said, as though he had repeated it several times before. 'All I want to do is head out and explore the world... I want to be like you, Mel. Take what comes your way, and live life the way you want it to... I want to fly in the skies, I want to see people from the world... and the last thing I want is to stay here, with someone I don't love and continue this pointless existence'

He had put it rather heavily, and himself looked aware of it too. They didn't speak for a few minutes. Mel was slightly numb.

'You should have told me' she said finally.

'I couldn't have!' he said almost immediately. He was still not looking at her, choosing instead to focus on some point behind her shoulder. 'I knew you hated people of my kind... I couldn't fathom the thought of losing your friendship...'

He took her hand in both of his and looked into her eyes.

'Mel...' he said, breaking off slightly. 'You're the only real friend I have, who understands me like no one ever did before... I'm really sorry to have kept you this secret before, but please do forgive me this time... I may have lost the trust, don't let me lose a friend...'

He really did look sorry. She withdrew her hand and looked up, not replying, though her expression had softened. Edward followed her gaze. A bright streak lit up the sky. It looked like a comet, only much larger.

'Did you see that?' Edward exclaimed, slightly returning to the usual excited tone. Mel nodded. He drew out a compass and looked at it. 'That would've landed at the old ruins' he declared eagerly, but his smile sightly faded seeing Mel's face.

'Mel, will you come with me to explore tomorrow?' he asked formally, again putting up the sorry face. He looked like a puppy who had just been scolded for stealing someone's shoe. Mel couldn't help but chuckle.

'Ok, I'll come' she said, smiling finally. 'Don't be late!'

'Thanks!' he winked. Their tones had almost completely returned to normal again. 'I'll be at your house at six. Anyway, what spy were you accusing me of being?'

'Keep your nose out and it'll survive!' she said pointedly. Edward made an action of throwing it out of his mind. She laughed and let go of the railing. As she was about to reach the door, he whistled, very softly but it made her turn.

'Thought I'd let you know' he said, his back to the railing. 'Don't be angry again, but I think that you should really know, cause I've promised I'm not gonna keep any secrets anymore - wait now, did I really promise that? - anyway, you know, I didn't think of mentioning it before, in case...'

'What is it?' she said irritably, cutting through his babble. He stopped abruptly, his mouth still half open.

'You look good!' he said, grinning subtly. Mel shook her head, trying to hide her smile as she turned quickly. She didn't want to let him see her blushing.

The ball had started and even mostly dispersed by the time she was back to the hall, which was directly next to the ballroom. People had gone back to their chatter, with the exception of a few, who were still waltzing to the faint music. Some people looked missing, but she couldn't enlist them. Hoping she wasn't late, she ran off towards the royal wing to try and find anything suspicious.

The fourth door she encountered was closed. A slight push revealed it to be locked from inside. It's position was suggestive of it being the Queen's private room. Mel quickly peeked in through the keyhole.

A man was seated at the desk ruffling through papers, which looked like letters. The man had black combed hair and a black suit like many else, but Mel couldn't be sure who it was, for there was an obstruction. A young girl about her age, maybe a couple of years older, who looked like a maid, was standing behind him, her hands around his neck, looking highly impatient. Every couple of minutes, she'd make an impatient sound to which he wouldn't reply.

Finally, after about ten minutes by the time Mel's back had started paining, the man stood up and faced the door and the girl. Eagerly and passionately, she kissed him, while his eyes looked mostly uninterested. Hardly making a sound, he pinned the girl down onto the floor. She eagerly accepted every move of his, as though it was a routine she'd been waiting for.

Mel drew back from the door. She'd didn't want to witness it any longer. Lord Weston would probably spend the rest of his life in prison. 


	10. Chapter 8

In a land far way, across the worlds, stood the village of Ghe'dare. The entire settlement had a strange violet hue. There were houses of varying size, not properly maintained and too many graves around to count. The sky was peculiar; it seemed to be unending but had not a trace of the stars or the moon. The lighting was mysterious, as one couldn't make it out where it came from. The air smelled, of blood, skin and rotten flesh. The ground was covered with bones of small animals and slime.

Tei'jal was fuming. No one seemed to know where he had disappeared. It was one of the few and crucial times when she actually needed his help, and he had disappeared as usual. Not that she could blame him, of course.

She smelled carefully. The air was too full to detect anything properly. She didn't expect anything else, in a land where hundreds of vampires lived.

She tried using her other sense. She could hear someone talking gibberish in the house next to her, someone chanting and rather peculiar sounds- banging of metal. Something not usually heard in those parts. Grinding her teeth, she walked towards the direction of the sounds.

The forest around Ghe'dare was not only dangerous, but filled with skeleton warriors. For ages, vampires had tried to destroy them, but the skeletons persisted. They were the ghosts of soldiers who died unnaturally in extraordinary battles. Their skills from life seemed to have not left, for they were fierce in battle. Tei'jal raised her eyebrows as he came into view.

'Why don't you give up, husband? she asked him, trying to doing skeptical. 'Your suicide mission isn't going to work. You're already dead!'

Galahad looked at her. He was still wearing the same armor as that of the fateful day when she had killed him after he agreed to marry her. His skin had barely paled, for even after years of insistence by her, he refused to feed.

'Go away, wife!' he said in the usual army-ish tone. 'This is the final time'

Tei'jal sighed and joined in the fight with the skeleton warrior, which ended into their making it into a heap of bones. The skeleton hadn't even been able to get a slice at her, maybe more because it was only three arrows later that his sword hand severed off. Galahad had, perhaps against his own will, severed off the skull, after which it crumbled down.

'Listen here, now, husband' she said. 'I need your help. Gyendal is planning to take the sunshine out of the overworld. He must be stopped'

'Lies!' Galahad yelled, his blonde hair throwing a bit. The sharp cut near his left eye seemed to have widened a bit. 'Why do you want to save them? What are they but a source of blood for you?'

'I have a soft corner in my heart for food' Tei'jal said coolly. 'Gyendal has got his hands on a certain artifact that will aid him. For this, I don't know why he needs a certain mortal; a girl who's just come of age'

Galahad looked at her for a second. He seemed to be caught between the devil and the deep blue sea. Not serving the mortals was betrayal. Helping Tei'jal was something he had vowed against. It felt like self-betrayal.

'You don't have a soul!' he cried out, desperate for a retort. 'How can you feel bad for someone?'

Tei'jal waited for a moment, looking at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

'Gyendal is meeting his followers at the cathedral in less than an hour. If we make it, we could save the girl before he kills her'

Galahad groaned. He looked agonized. Finally, after a few seconds, he nodded, more to himself than her. Without looking at her again, he set off in the direction of the cathedral. Tei'jal smiled coolly. He wasn't much fun, but she'd found the right man.

* * *

The cathedral was completely sealed, which meant no sound or smell could be detected outside. The huge stone building had been specifically designed to hold meetings for "the greater good". In other words, it was a place for discussing evil schemes.

Tei'jal broke open a window and the two slowly slipped inside through the ceiling. Carefully balancing on the ledge, she slowly recorded everything.

The vampires present were the usual lot, several who had supported earlier moves against the light and restrictions on feeding. Gyendal was not present, though the stage was ready and a stand, which looked made for a sphere was resting on the table. The vampires were talking in low voices, when the one at the front stood up.

'My fellow dead ladies and gentlemen' he said loudly. Everyone stopped talking. 'Welcome our leader, Lord Gyendal Ravenfoot!'

Some of them clapped. Without much show, Gyendal walked up from behind the stage and stood on front of the table. The steak of white in his black hair was gleaming. He was wearing his usual red cloak, a sign of power among them.

'Fellow vampires!' he said loudly, in a tone that suited a leader. 'The time has come for us to take our places as the rightful rulers of the world. For too long, the mortals have dominated the world and have shown us down. The time is now ripe, that we take this glory for ourselves. We will finally take over the land of the living!'

A few people again clapped, though the speech had been rather short and unimpressive, not to mention repetitive.

'How do you plan to do it?' a man at the front said lowly. 'We have been promised too many times. The sun will destroy our civilization!'

Gyendal smiled. He had been hoping this would be asked. With an expression of greatness, he took out an orb from his robe and kept it in the stand. The orb stayed black all through.

'Behold!' he cried out suddenly. 'The orb of darkness. This will be our tool, to destroy the light forever! The orb carries the ultimate power, with which we can, forever, destroy the sun which may never be brought back. The orb, crafted not for this purpose, has lied unused for too long!'

'But how will you use it?' the man asked, almost immediately. Gyendal looked irritated.

'You must be unaware' he said. 'Long ago, in a small town, a great sorcerer created two orbs: The orb of light and this, the orb of darkness! This particular wizard created these objects to rule over both the worlds. A prophecy was made. Someone would eventually use these to conquer the world: both, theirs' and ours'

'But what if the humans used the other orb on us?' a woman with an extremely high pitched voice cried. 'We'll be done for good!'

Gyendal chuckled evilly. Again, he seemed to have been waiting for the question.

'This time, I over smarted him!' he said, throwing up his arms. 'I killed the guardian of the orb, in Naylith, and sealed the location! Never shall the orb be found or talked about again. For the world, only one orb will exist. And then, the worlds shall unite. Everyone knows what naturally follows!'

This time, many more people clapped. They seemed to be satisfied finally.

'Well then why don't you start it now?' the man at the front said eagerly. 'Let the darkness come!'

Gyendal shifted slightly, his smile gone.

'Patience, vampires!' he said loudly. 'The orb can be used only by a mage; a direct descendant of the wizard. Don't worry though, I've found her, and will bring her here soon! I tricked the girl into handing me the orb herself, but couldn't get her to use it due to... due to a traitor. But that's not an issue. I know where she is now, and tonight, she'll be ours!'

He stepped down as people clapped foolishly again. They seemed to be obsessed with the very thought of darkness. Tei'jal nodded to Galahad and they slipped out. They had quite a journey ahead.


	11. Chapter 9

'Go away!' Mel said sleepily.

The persistent knocking continued. She tried to ignore it but couldn't.

'Fine!' she said angrily. In her night dress, she got up and opened the door.

'I see why you're late' he said.

Edward was dressed in most of his usual clothes, except he had put a thin steel chain mail over his clothes. His hair was well combed and he was grinning.

'You could've killed me!' Mel said sitting on the cheap wooden chair.

'You've been sleeping for six hours... what more do you want?'

She yawned. Against her will, she got up and opened her wardrobe, which had only the uniform and an extra dress. The gown had been returned already.

'Look away!' she said, yawning again. Quickly, making sure Edward wasn't watching, she changed into her outfit and tried to flatten her unkempt hair. It was impossible, as always.

'We should go there quickly, before anyone else' Edward said, after she was completely ready. 'Someone else is bound to have seen it'

She waved him off, trying to remember where she had kept the keys. She just had had a dream she had so intention of discussing with anyone, least with him. Trying to keep her eyes away, she locked up the room and they set off together for their adventure, or rather their picnic.

People often visited the ruins to enjoy the silence and the fresh air. They were located about a mile outside Thais' outermost premises, and were rumored to be the remains of an old haunted castle that once stood there. They were forbidden at night, for the spirits would come out and the reaper would make anyone his own.

The journey to the ruins wasn't very interesting, save for the moment when Edward tripped over a small rock, sending his sword flying and leaving his hair in a complete mess. Mel had laughed at him for the next five minutes till her stomach started to pain seriously and he gave her a very stern look. They had began when the sun was below the horizon. By the time they reached their destination, an hour later, the fresh rays were highly refreshing.

'Alright!' Edward said as the first fallen stone wall came into view. 'Let's explore!'

Mel started. She had almost forgotten why they had come there. Hastily, she tried to look very busy in looking at the ground, which was actually pointless as there was nothing but leaves that had fallen down from the predominantly yew trees.

The ruins were sad, but had an aura of the past around them. The construction was beautiful, the walls were carved and it probably had been a beauty when it stood. Creepers had started to grow on pillars, but they were free of moss even though no one possibly ever cleaned them.

The place was quiet and ideal for relaxing, provided you weren't too afraid of animals, who would rush past every few minutes. They were mostly docile, but Edward did have to scare off a wolf that had almost attacked Mel. She, on the other hand had ran and hid behind him when the beast attacked. Mel was never someone who preferred fights, she usually relied on the power of the mind for solving any kind of problem.

For some time, they stayed together, after which no more animals came, and they separated. Mel wasn't really looking around, her mind being preoccupied with the events of the night before. She couldn't contemplate how she hadn't realized it earlier: especially now that she remembered how Lydia was always pleasant to Edward and gave Mel murderous looks whenever she talked to him. Her initial thought had been that it was simply because Lydia found him cool, but retrospectively, she realized that there were other such boys in the academy too. She had no reason to ignore them, especially when they often gave her more importance than she had ever seen Edward do.

But that wasn't the only issue. The real issue was that Mel had somehow, somewhere in herself, started to like Edward more than she had ever liked anyone else. From her childhood, she had been - rather dogmatically - firm that she hated royals, nobles and by extension anyone who was rich; and that she would never have anything to do with them. In that sense, it was a real dilemma, for either she had to break this resolution, or she had to stop talking to Edward. The former seemed self betrayal and the latter was impossible. Her trance was broken as Edward's voice, calling out her name carried over the slight breeze.

She hadn't realized that she was standing in a pool of mud. Hastily, trying to get out of the sticky ground, she ran to where his voice was coming from. In the distance, she saw Edward sitting down on his knees. Her first thought was that he was hurt, but as she approached, she realized that he was actually examining the one on the ground.

It was a girl, maybe a year older to her, with eye-catching, but not very bright pinkish-violet hair. She was wearing a pure white dress, which was ruffled like her hair. She was barefooted and looked either unconscious or sleeping.

'This is strange' Edward said, bending down. He gently kept a hand near her chest. 'She's alive, looks unconscious'

He turned to Mel, who was looking at him rather coldly. He quickly withdrew the hand.

'Let her be' Mel said turning around. 'Let's continue our search. She probably...'

Before she could complete, the girl made a small noise and Mel turned around. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Edward.

'Where am I?' she asked him. Her voice was frail, and sounded afraid. She tried to get up but fell down again. 'My head... where am I?' she repeated.

'You're in Thais' Edward said, unsure. The girl frowned slightly.

'I fell...' she said looking up. Edward reached out and touched her forehead.

'She's cold as ice' he said, urgency in his voice. 'We have to take her to the temple!'

He looked at Mel. She didn't say anything. In one sweep, he lifted the girl in both his hands. She immediately put her arms around his neck for support.

'Go ahead, I'll come later' Mel said.

'Mel...' Edward said, again unsure.

'It's fine!' she said stiffly. 'I'll return soon'

Edward nodded, still unsure and sprinted off towards Thais.

* * *

Without much thought, Mel started around again. She felt like kicking something, but controlled the desire; the last time she hadn't, her toe had pained for several hours. Her first day properly out of the city without the other students had been ruined by some foolish girl. She again controlled the temptation to kick.

A little exploration revealed that a small stream ran in between the trees and formed a lake ahead. She spent a few hours by its side, hoping Edward would return, but finally gave up after it had become too hot. Just as she was about to leave, something caught her eye in the bright sun.

It was a ring, rather small and wouldn't fit her finger. It looked made of silver with steaks of violet - the same as the girl's hair. On the back was inscribed the word 'Stella'. Probably her name, she thought. Careful not to let it fall, she slipped it into her pocket and started back for Thais.

The temple was situated at the middle of Thais and served as both hospital as well as a place of worship. Often, it was claimed that the priestesses had magical powers that healed those whom no other could. Others claimed that the water in the fountain of the temple was holy and cleansed the body of all disease.

Edward stood up as Mel arrived. The girl was lying on the bed, her eyes open, but she still looked weak. Ignoring Edward, she took out the ring and handed it to her. With some difficulty, she sat up in the bed.

'It says "Stella"' Mel said. 'Is that your name?'

The girl looked slightly perplexed. Then, she seemed to have remembered something. Her eyes sparkled slightly and she smiled weakly, putting on the ring, which fitted perfectly.

'Yes...' she said, again in the vague tone. 'Stella. That's my name'

Mel sat down on the bed. She was still angry, but all the same, intrigued.

'Where are you from?' she asked. She looked confused.

'Where...' she said. 'I don't remember... anything'

She seemed have completely forgotten everything. She lied down again.

'I remember falling... that's all...'

Mel frowned and turned to Edward.

'Do you reckon...?' she said, to which he nodded.

'It's strange, but seems to be. I know no one could have survived that'

Mel frowned again. A priestess, dressed in a flowing white gown entered.

'Don't talk too much child' she said, touching Stella's head. Then she turned to them. 'Why don't one of you stay here till the night? She'll be good, having company'

'I'll stay!' Mel said before Edward could open his eyes. He looked taken aback. 'I expect you have some special tasks, Edward?'

He looked at her coldly.

'Fine!' he said and picked up the sword. 'I was going to suggest both of us stay'

Without waiting for her to speak, he quickly left through the door of the dormitory, closing it quietly behind him.

* * *

It was dark and rather outside when the priestesses finally asked Mel to leave Stella to them. It turned out that she could remember absolutely nothing, and even after hours of questioning, Mel had no clue as to who she really was. She herself was equally confused, and kept repeating that she remembered her fall.

Two men were standing ahead in the dark alley, both cloaked and hooded. They seemed to be waiting for someone and turned as Mel walked past, trying not to look at them.

'Excuse me, miss' one of them said. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. The voice was colder than anything she had heard before. She ignored them and walked on slightly increasing her speed. A slight ruffle behind her back, the speedy run she had heard before and the throwing off of a hood. In a flash, Mel turned around and threw the water from the flask she had just opened. She saw them for only a fraction of a second, the bloody fangs, before the vampires screamed into the night as they crumbled. In seconds, their bodies had turned to ash, and Mel was shaking violently, their shrill screams still echoing in her ears.

They had found her. No matter what she did, the past had come back to haunt her. Her mind worked very fast. She had only one chance. Tomorrow, before dawn, she would leave Thais, unsure as for her destination, but she had to leave.

She opened the door of the room and closed it securely again. As she turned, she realized that she wasn't alone.


	12. Chapter 10

'Tei'jal!' she cried out, almost feeling like hugging her. Tei'jal was looking slightly worn. It was a second before Mel noticed the man, who looked like a warrior sitting on her bed.

'It's good to see you alive, rabbit' Tei'jal said, as though indicating she was happy that Mel had completed an assignment in time. 'Meet my husband, Galahad...'

Galahad stood up and smiled at her, somewhat warmly unlike she had expected. The deep cut running down his eye made him look intimidating.

'You're married?' Mel said, moments later wishing she hadn't asked the question, for it seemed quite rude on her part.

'Yes' Tei'jal said shortly, without elaborating. Mel realized now that though Galahad seemed a normal human, his color was indeed slightly paled, an indication that he was a vampire. She was unclear why his color had not completely changed line Tei'jal's white skin, but kept the question aside.

'I was just attacked by two vampires' she said instead. Both of them looked at each other. 'I used the water you had given me, it worked wonders'

'That was a lucky one' Tei'jal said grimly. 'I was beginning to fear we would be too late, and it turns out that we almost were...'

She stood up from the chair and closed the shutters of the windows.

'You must stay inside for the night' she said after a minute. 'Tomorrow, you must leave Thais'

'Where do I go?'

'Okay, listen this out carefully now' Tei'jal began, looking serious. 'It seems that this particular ancestor of yours-'

'He's not-' Mel protested.

'Being the scion of the darkest wizard in centuries does not make you a bad person' she said, quieting Mel. 'Now, it seems like this particular person created not one, but two orbs: the orb of darkness, and the orb of light. These orbs would probably the complete opposites of each other, which means that the effect of one could be countered with the other. I hope you follow?'

Mel nodded.

'Now this particular orb you handed over to Gyendal allows him to bring darkness to the world, and thus establishes his rule immediately. The catch, is that he needs a mage descendent of the wizard to use the orb'

'Well then he's trying to get the wrong person!' Mel said aloud. 'I'm not a mage, so I can't use the orb!'

'That is something I haven't figured out yet' she said, nodding. 'However, one thing is clear: the only way is that you must not fall into his hands. Another way would obviously be that you are killed; if you're obliging, I can do it now!'

'Stay away from her' Galahad said in a low, but fierce voice.

'Anyway, I have no intention of doing it' Tei'jal said. 'That wouldn't probably be of much use either'

'But he can always find another descendent, can't he? There must be hundreds!'

'It was probably an achievement, tracing you. I don't expect him to go through the ritual again, though you're right. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, what if he does manage to get the orb working? There's only one solution to that. You must find the other orb'

Mel nodded again. The plan wasn't hard, but she wasn't sure where they would start.

'So where is it?' she asked skeptically.

'He himself said the orb rested in a place called Naylith, and that he has killed the guardian. Where Naylith is, a question I cannot answer. But what you must do, a question I've answered already'

Mel shook her head.

'But even if I do find it, how are we going to use it?'

'That would be a thing that we would have to work out. Anyway, you cannot possibly have a chance of that without it, can you?'

Mel nodded again. They didn't speak for a few moments.

'We'll be leaving now' Tei'jal said as both of them stood up.

'What?' Mel exclaimed. 'Can't you stay for the night?'

'That wouldn't be wise. We don't have much time. Me and Galahad are going to Harburg and try to find any information we get about the orbs. Either way, staying here would only make you easier to find'

Mel didn't like it, but had no choice.

'Be careful, lamb. Don't let anyone get you, cause I'm in line' Tei'jal said, her smile slightly sly. Galahad glared at her. They looked at each other for another second, before Tei'jal opened the window. One after the other, they jumped out, leaving Mel standing, still a bit confused and very cold.

It was no more than a couple of minutes later that someone nodded feebly on the door. Warily, knife in one hand, she opened the door an inch.

'What are you doing here?' she said, surprised, opening the door fully. It was Stella. 'Shouldn't you be resting? Come in, anyway, the night is not safe'

Stella staggered in. She was limping a bit, but looked much better. Her face was pale and she looked drained from the walk.

'I'm sorry' she said softly, sitting on the chair, wrapping the cloth she was carrying around herself securely. 'I couldn't help but overhear your conversation'

'You were eavesdropping' Mel said angrily. 'I could kill you for that!'

'Please don't!' she said. 'I couldn't help it. I think I'm involved too!'

Mel frowned. The girl was obviously lying.

'The last thing I just remembered was being chased' Stella said. 'Now I think vampires are behind me too'

'How do you know?' Mel asked, unbelieving.

'There was a man, who was the leader. I don't remember much, but that something happened. Then I fell. He was wearing a red dress'

That last sentence froze Mel, almost about to interrupt. The first and the last time she had seen him, Gyendal had indeed been wearing a red cloak. She frowned and tried to make sense of it.

'That's likely...' she said finally.

'I'm sorry?' Stella said, confused.

'It looks like you are a descendent of Mordred Darkthrop as well. That explains a bit, though not the fact that you fell, unless he was trying to kill you. That's sounds odd though, cause he'd like to use you rather than kill...'

'So I was thinking' Stella said, nodding. 'Why don't we go together to the place? Maybe it'll help me remember my past too!'

Mel turned away. The war raging inside her head was unpleasant. She could either take Stella with her and have an additional burden, or she could refuse, creating the ideal opportunity for her to warm up to Edward. The first option sounded better, but Mel really hated having someone to look after.

'Fine!' she said turning around. 'This on the condition that you are to tell no one about this'

'Thank you!' she said happily. She really did look innocent. 'Do we set off tomorrow'

'Yes! And don't be late!' Mel said bossily. 'Be careful as you go back to the temple. Again, the night is not safe'

Her face fell. She was probably hoping to stay for the night in the cozy flat. She quickly made it up though with a smile and slipped out of the door without another word. Mel locked it securely again, making sure this time that no one was around.

She turned off the lamp. Now really alone, she was feeling rather jumpy. A small sound made her think the worst. It was some time, as a result, before her eyes turned hazy and she finally fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 11

'I'll make it' Mel tried to convince herself. Being true, she felt nervous and insecure, not to mention afraid. She had no idea where she was going, how she was going to survive and what would happen even if the remote possibility of succeeding in the mission.

The sky outside was blue, and she had already dressed up in her outdoor dress. A small rucksack filled with her meager belongings was lying near the door. She had packed up her clothes, some food, a few bottles of water and most important, the small pile of gold she had gathered over the last year. Little of her daily use things would stay in the flat, which she owned, being a student.

She sighed and locked up the room. The best possible start would be to meet Stella at the gates. The rest was mostly luck and maybe a bit of help.

Thais was exactly like the day she had first entered the city. The same people, houses, trees and roads. The city had given her a lot. It had not only increased her standard of living to a level never before, but it had given her the desire to live. Never before had she felt so vital.

Edward. She couldn't possibly tell him she was leaving, least anyone else she could think of. Lydia would be pleased, probably, seeing her out of the way. It was careless, not to mention treacherous on her part, especially after she had just discovered his biggest secret. Edward-

'Are you crazy?' someone yelled in her ear.

'What?' Mel turned, slightly dazed.

'You'll make it about five miles before your feet start bruising, maybe ten before you are attacked by a pack of wolves. Badly injured, you'll go fifteen when you are attacked by robbers and you'll be dead before you can crawl your way back to Thais, regretting you ever set out!'

It was Edward, Mel saw dazedly. She tried to fathom how he had come to know everything, just before she saw Stella looking at her nervously.

'You!' Mel yelled at her, completely ignoring Edward's protests. 'I told you to keep quiet!'

'I really...' Stella said in a small voice.

'Don't say you're sorry!' she yelled, advancing on her. 'You are completely untrustworthy! How could you ever tell someone when I trusted you enough to let you know in the first place!'

Stella backed off as Edward blocked Mel.

'Listen to me, Mel!' he protested over the shouting. 'You have no plan. Accept it!'

Mel stopping shouting, still angry. Edward had hit a painful nerve.

'Let me in on this' he said. 'You know yourself that you are no fighter. You really need me. Besides, you can't go far walking!'

They didn't speak for a moment. Mel shot a murderous glance at Stella. Edward was, unfortunately, right - something she hated. She turned away from him. This was not happening.

'Alright' she said turning again, stammering towards the end. She had meant to reject his offer.

'Good!' he said, relaxing. 'So now tell me where we are going and why'

'We're going to Naylith' she said, cursing herself. 'You don't need to know why'

'Mel...' He looked at her, eyebrows raised. 'Are you sure you have to go to Naylith?'

'Absolutely. Why?'

'I'm not sure you're going to walk to Naylith so easily' He seemed to laughing slightly.

'I'm sure' Mel said firmly.

'Then tell me why you want to go there'

'Let me rephrase that' she said glaring at him. 'You don't want to know why!'

He looked at her carefully. She looked extremely serious. Slowly, he nodded, his face still having the slight smile that irritated Mel.

'I surely don't want to miss this now. Okay then!' he clapped. 'Here's the plan. We can each take a bag of food and three bottles of water for one. We can refill on our way, so it wouldn't want us slowed by weight. I'll be meeting my parents about this and ask them to lend me three horses. Now, can you ride?'

'Yes' Mel said, slightly disconnected. It was true. No one could complete a year under Gray without learning almost everything.

'Can you?' he said, turning to Stella.

'No, I never did' she said meekly. Edward frowned.

'That could be an issue. Are you sure you want to come?'

'She comes!' Mel said automatically, still hating her. Stella smiled like a child and hugged her. Edward scratched his head.

'Okay, then you'll have to ride behind me, though that makes one less bag of food. I'll take another horse with us behind, though...'

'We'll ride together' Mel said stiffly. 'I've ridden like that before'

'Okay...' he said, looking at her warily. 'Then I guess I should talk to my parents now. Maybe you can come too! Mel, I think you must tell professor Gray too'

She nodded. Gray was someone who deserved to know this.

'Maybe I'll do that first' she said. 'Then we can go and meet your parents together'

'I'd really like to know the reason, though' he said, the smile returning. 'I can see no reason for you to suddenly work this all out in one night'

'Maybe, when the time is right...' she said vaguely.

Edward shook his head in despair. 


	14. Chapter 12

'Professor, I won't be able to attend class for a while' she said without any fuss. Gray looked up from his usual posture, his eyebrows ever slightly raised.

'And what reason would you give for that?' he asked, cool as ever. Mel hadn't expected this. It would have been easier to handle a burst of anger. Somehow, Gray was always his own calm self, whatever happened. Over the year, she had developed a respect for him that no other commanded.

'Ugh...' she stammered. 'I am... I...'

'Alright' he said, looking at her piercingly. 'I may as well presume that it is something you don't wish to let me know'

'No, I mean...' she tried again. He raised his hand, his eyes closed. Mel stopped abruptly.

'No use trying to force something out when you don't want to tell it!' he said cheerfully. 'I think I can safely assume that it must be something of certain importance, for you are not one who would easily leave'

Mel smiled sheepishly. He stood up and looked out of the lone window. For a moment, she thought he had excused her. A second later, however, he turned to her again.

'Nevertheless' he continued. 'I must ask you to continue on one assignment'

Mel waited, a bit anxious. She would probably have a tough time, completing whatever assignment he asked her to do, not to mention rather unnecessary in her given situation.

'Wherever you go, you must continue your training' he said. 'The crux of being a real professional is to continue training as long as you live. A real professional never says that he can accomplish any mission. Whenever you encounter one, be ambiguous, for you know naught about what may happen'

He was looking at her keenly. She nodded whenever he stopped, relaxing as he spoke. He leaned onto the table and looked at her carefully.

'I do have some idea what you might be up to, and I can tell you this: Be confident, be spirited and be calm. Above all, have your friends with you, for they shall be the ones who shall guide you in the face of despair'

Mel instinctively turned towards the door, outside which Edward and Stella were waiting. She turned back quickly.

'Look out for help when you can, but be careful. There could be many who would want to sabotage your mission's odds. Trust no one, except the chosen few who have earned your trust by deeds, not words. Be alert all the time, be the student I've taught, and above all, be yourself. Don't lose your soul to temptations'

He stood up straight.

'Be careful, Mel' he said turning away.

'Yes sir' she said, waiting for a moment. He didn't speak, but looked outside, seeming to be in some sort of trance Unsurely, she took a couple of steps back. 'Thank you, professor'

He smiled without turning. Careful not to make a sound, she slipped out of the office, strangely feeling a lot better than the early morning. 


	15. Chapter 13

The king chuckled as Edward finished explaining. Edward looked at him anxiously while Mel and Stella waited in the background.

'He's just like you!' the queen said, smiling.

'Indeed!' the king said. 'You know, son, when I was about your age, I always wished and even did adventure like no one else would have thought. It was always my dream to go to every place on the earth. I see that at least some of my traits have passed on to you!'

Edward smiled.

'You'll enjoy this time of yours, and be sure that you do; because never again will it return. Learn from people, about people and foremost, learn to understand them, for this is the crux of being a good ruler, which I'm quite sure you will be'

He nodded.

'Sure, you can go, but let me hand over something that I never told you about first' he said. 'Chancellor! Bring it here!'

The chancellor, an old affable looking man, smiled at the king and went inside. They didn't speak for a few minutes, while Mel fidgeted with her hair. Stella didn't seem inpatient, but calm and innocent as always. When he returned, the chancellor was carrying a long sheath, that looked like a sword.

'Here!' the king said, drawing it out. The sword was unlike anything else she had seen. It was simply beautiful, though with no rational reason why it would seem so. 'This is the Excalibur, the lord of all swords, often thought to exist only in stories. This is no mere sword, for you can change it according to what you are. Only he, who is pure, can use it to the fullest of its power. Gemstones have a great effect on its abilities, but I'll leave the rest for you to find'

Edward took the sword, his eyes gleaming. Grinning, he put it in his own scabbard, handing the old iron sword to the chancellor.

'Thank you, father!' he said. The king chuckled again and gave him a pat.

'Make me proud, son!' he said, smiling. 'And don't lose it!'

'I won't' Edward said, grinning.

'Edward!' the queen said suddenly. 'Do something for me too'

'Yes?' he said, as she froze for a moment looking at Mel and Stella. She turned back to him.

'Find yourself a wife' she said, smiling, though sounding rather strict.

'Yes, mother' he said, slightly turning red.

They bowed and left, with Edward keeping a slight bit of distance from them. Mel felt glad: at least Stella was on her other side! 


	16. Chapter 14

'Go a bit easy!' Mel said irritably as Stella grabbed her forcefully, the nails sinking into her waist.

'I'm sorry!' Stella said, her voice shaky as Mel steered the horse out of the pit she had just driven it into. 'I've never ridden anything before'

Mel scowled. She wished she had left her in Thais itself. Not only had she no real proof that Stella was actually being chased by vampires, but she was nothing more than a slow down while traveling. It wasn't that Mel wanted to go any faster, but the journey itself had become uncomfortable.

They had been riding right along the path that led to the north of Thais for the last five hours and Mel felt glad that Edward was with them. He had sound knowledge about the roads, passes and even about several cross roads that he claimed led straight into traps. He rode better than her too, something no one could possibly blame her for. Their breathing had turned harsh and Mel was drenched with perspiration.

'Let's stop here for a while!' she called out to Edward, who was waiting a little distance ahead. Without waiting for an answer, she got down from the horse and tied it to a nearby tree.

'I must say you did well' Edward said, getting down himself. He tied up his horse beside Mel's and threw a bit of water on it's head. 'That is, for a first time long rider, at least!'

'Where have you been to before?' Mel asked, washing her face with water. It was quite cool, unlike she had expected in the harsh sun.

'Not too many' he said, looking through the bags. 'I have been to Stormbend once, it's a sea shore town; then there is the kingdom of Candar, once glorious like Thais; then some other places too, like Naedor that you wouldn't hear of so often and of course, Tar Vedron. You know the princes who had...'

'I know that!' she said, nodding. 'That's quite far, isn't it?'

'Yeah, it actually is. You've got to go by a ship, something that I'm not really inclined to, but it is rewarding. Complete desert, but beautiful! The people are awesome, like all kinds of magic stuff, fighting competitions and all that!'

She nodded again, not very interested. She had started on a loaf of bread, taking huge chunks.

'So what about you, Stella?' Edward asked. Mel almost jumped. She had completely forgotten about her. Stella was quietly standing behind her, the bright hair gleaming in the light.

'I... I don't know...' she said, looking sad again. 'I can't remember anything except being ch...'

She stopped abruptly as Mel glared at her.

'Except falling' she said hastily. 'Nothing before that...'

Edward looked at her, then at Mel and again at her.

'Alright, I'll believe that!' he said loudly. Stella looked as if someone had just accused her of murder. Mel looked at her sternly again.

They finished a little more of their supply of food in silence, before lying down on the rough ground, thinking they'd leave in a few minutes. Her back ached, rather badly, and the ground felt like heaven. Within seconds, she was snoring.

* * *

They didn't ride as fast as the morning when they started again. The scenery had hardly changed, but Mel was sure they had traveled at least about fifty miles. Most of her body had turned rather numb and the occasional knocks the horse gave felt nothing. The sun was somewhere nearby the horizon when Edward suggested they stop at a village they had come by. Without much thought, Mel obliged.

The night in the nameless village passed quietly. People in these parts were general a merry and slow going folk. Guests were rare, so they didn't mind asking them many a question. Edward avoided mentioning his rank, Mel avoided much talk altogether while Stella didn't really have much to talk. They spent the night in the local inn, not wanting to take advantage of anyone's hospitality. The inn was mediocre at best, for again, not many people usually came in those parts. The night was uneventful, and they woke up to find their horses fresh and fed by their host. Still sleepy, they set off just after the crack of dawn.

The scenery changed rapidly today, as they steadily moved northward, nearing the border of the kingdom of Thais. The foliage had become sparse, but greener, and they did have difficulty finding shadowy trees. The frequent lakes that appeared near Thais had completely vanished and the terrain had become steadily rockier and sloping upwards. Their horses tired quickly in the burning sun, and they had to stop more than once through the day.

Stella, Mel discovered, was actually quite a pleasant person, unlike her mind had set herself. She was innocent, careful and above all, easily afraid, perhaps due to her lack of knowledge of her past. Mel had started to wonder again whether the falling comet really had been her, for she no longer doubted much that Stella had told her. Somehow, she didn't feel like a person who would lie, and anyway, what could possibly be the motive?

They rode through the day, wondering at the strength of the horses. They were very near to the border now and more than once were they held by the soldiers of Thais. The particular area they were in was a dense forest, not as dense as Harburg, but denser than Thais. It had been a surprise for Edward too, for generally, the forest thinned in this direction, like their experience had been till now. Still frowning, he got down. It was almost night, and only a few patches of blue could be seen in the sky.

'We'll stop here' he announced. 'I guess this is the first time you're camping, right?'

'No' Mel said, slightly irritated. Edward was again speaking like a know-it-all. Stella on the other hand, nodded, looking around fearfully.

They set up their small, but important fire in the middle of a nearby clearing. The roads were not developed in these parts, so there was no choice of staying close to civilization. The forest besides the fire was pitch black, though the crescent moon did shine a bit of white light. The forest was quiet, a bit too quiet for her liking. Edward had lit a torch, fixing it in the ground. About an hour later, when her eyes had become droopy, Edward suddenly turned back.

Slowly, carefully he scanned the trees. Not looking back, he tried to get to the torch, almost burning his hand. Carefully, slowly he again looked through the trees in the dim light.

'Mel' he whispered. Before he could call again, she was wide awake, so was Stella. There was a slight ruffling sound, that of movement. Several dangerous things were known to lurk in the forest, and Mel hoped it wasn't one of them. They waited, eyes wide open for a minute. A rabbit suddenly jumped out, ran the length of the clearing, and disappeared into the forest.

Mel breathed out. Edward had become jumpy for no reason. He continued to stare at the trees for a few more seconds and then turned back, putting the torch back into the ground.

A swift sound of movement, grinding of metal, a scream and a bright flash of light. It all happened before she knew it. Edward was on his feet, the Excalibur gleaming in the moonlight, stained with blood. The corpse of the beast lied on the ground, decapitated. The wild wolves, often called Wrants, were known to be fierce, but Mel had no idea that it would be so huge. It probably could have eaten her whole. But that wasn't the only intriguing part.

Besides the corpse lay the body if another. This one was almost five feet from Edward but looked it fallen, unconscious. Stella was standing, her hand still pointing at the wolf. She looked shaky and the color was drained from her face.

'Who did that?' Edward asked, he himself looking slightly afraid. The question didn't need to be answered. Looking at them with wide eyes, he sprinted to the body and examined it.

'It's alive' he said, his nose wrinkled at the smell. Carefully, he ran his hand over the thick fur. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

The question was obviously intended for Stella.

'I...' she looked at them close to tears, one after the other. 'I swear, I didn't know'

They softened. She was, obviously, telling the truth.

'Well, then it's good we could find it' Edward said, grinning. 'It could be of use to us!'

'But what did you do?' Mel asked.

'I...' she stammered again. 'It jumped out, so I... don't... that's it...'

They looked at each other.

'I think you must be of the healer's clan' Edward said, nodding. 'The specific spell you used, which happens to be "sleep", is a distinguished characteristic of theirs'

Stella nodded, unsure of the implications. They didn't speak for a few seconds.

'Well, I'll just say, don't be too keen to show it to everyone around' Edward said gravely. 'Sorcery is not well taken in these parts, unlike foreign lands. Only trained magic is considered acceptable, likes of which are taught only in the academy. Uncontrolled magic is often considered witchcraft, which has bad consequences, and I'm not looking forward to something like that...'

She nodded again, looking afraid as usual.

'Don't get freaked out though, I think it's all good!' he said, suddenly joyful, as if nothing had happened. 'Today's a good day. A real kill, Stella discovering herself and... I don't know anything for you...' He looked at Mel, who scowled.

'Let's move somewhere else' she said. 'I don't fancy sleeping in a pool of blood'

'Trust me' Edward said grimly. 'None of us do'

He bent down and cleanly killed the other wrant.


	17. Chapter 15

Their destination, about which Edward seemed to know a lot, didn't feel far to him as they pushed beyond Thais. They were completely in the northern mountains now and the vegetation was sparse, the air thinner and the ground drier. The sun seemed hotter than usual and it wasn't a pleasant journey anymore. On the other hand, Stella's riding skills had improved much over the last few days. After ascertaining that she had indeed become good enough, they bought the lone horse in the mountain dwarf-town of Gheledon.

The dwarves were known to be a mixed people, merry when they dined, grave when they mined. It was evening when they reached the town: the time when the dwarves usually returned from the mines. Tonight, however, as was the story of many nights before, there was much less laughter in the tavern than usual.

They didn't encounter anyone on their way, mostly because out of discretion, and slight fear, they walked in the shadows. They met a single dwarf near the gates, but he apparently couldn't speak, so they couldn't stay for long.

They streamed inside the tavern, much prone to wide eyes all around. Not many men usually came in these parts and it had been years since anyone had been to Gheledon.

'Why's everyone so quiet?' Edward asked as they took seats near a group of three dwarves. Two of them looked young, the third very old. 'My father had once been here. He said it was impossible to hear anything here in the evening'

The dwarves looked at him grimly. They didn't seem too keen on conversation.

'We lost another cart today' one of the younger ones finally said. 'One of us was badly injured in the skirmish'

'Skirmish?' Edward asked, confused.

'Goblins' the other dwarf said gravely. 'They're multiplying'

Edward slowly nodded.

'Where?' he asked again. 'In the mountains?'

'Yes, and they're increasing fast. Another day of work ruined for us. The cart was almost filled...'

'Filled...?' Edward said, though he already knew what they meant.

'Gold' he said gruffly. 'And it's becoming difficult to get. The deepest mines are already taken by them. We won't have much for the next year at this rate'

For a minute, they sipped onto their drinks. 'Why don't you do something about them then?' Mel asked. 'Put an end to them once and for all!'

'We're outnumbered. Not all of us can fight, though we are some of the most skilled miners in Aia. The dwarves of the hills wouldn't come to our aid either. They demand a share of the recovered amount.'

'Then why don't you give it to them?' she asked. She immediately saw it was the wrong thing to say. The dwarf stood up looking at her fiercely.

'Do not instruct us on who we give our hard earned gold, and who not' he said roughly.

'She doesn't understand' Edward said hastily. The dwarf sat down again, still looking haughty. 'Anyway, what I don't understand is what do these goblins do with the gold?'

'They take it to their commander' the old dwarf finally said. 'What he does with it, its a question none can answer, but his desire is larger than anything else'

'Who is he?' Edward asked as he didn't continue.

'The slain king of Talinor. A shadow of the Daeva Zarich'

'Zarich...' Edward said, a slight light on his face. 'But the Daeva was slain by Rhen Pendragon the First...'

'It's not so easy to kill a Daeva' he said gravely. 'My father, a mercenarary, himself fought the battle against Ahriman. But he returned, didn't he?'

'Your father...' Edward said slowly.

'I'm Hardin, son of Haddan' he said proudly, puffing up his chest. 'It was my father, who fought alongside Lord Devin Pendragon, father of Queen Rhen Pendragon'

The two other dwarves had apparently known this, for they were far less impressed than the three.

'But that was ages ago, wasn't it?' Edward asked, again confused.

'We dwarves don't age the same way as men do' he said, smiling. 'Unfortunately, neither do the daevas'

'I've heard they are the most fierce of all the demons, is that true?' Mel asked.

'They're not exactly ordinary demons' the other dwarf said. 'The Daevas are beyond understanding for many, though they are rumored to be invincible, and truly some of the most firecrest'

'But...' Hardin said slowly. 'This is not the Daeva himself, it's a mere shadow. A form that is far less powerful than the real Zarich. That's why he needs the goblins at all...'

Edward nodded again. For a few more minutes, they fell into silence.

'Have you asked for help from Thais?' Edward asked earnestly. 'They could help you'

'Why would the men help us? They'd rather have us dead, so they can claim our wealth!' the younger dwarf said. 'We have a long, and bad history with men'

'How?'

'The war of the river, fought between the old alliance and the dwarves... they pillaged every house of ours, and never looked back'

'That was ages ago' he said loudly.

'Men don't change, kid. Mark my words'

'You're mistaken' Edward said bluntly. 'They'll come'

The dwarf looked slightly offended. He quickly composed himself and have Edward a challenging look.

'Alright, then!' he said. 'If the humans do come to our aid, I myself, Farin, shall forever serve in the army of men, under the commander who shall drive out the spirit! And if not, the next time men fight, I myself shall rally forces against them'

Edward smiled, his eyes calculating.

'Agreed' he said. 


	18. Chapter 16

They took leave of Gheledon early the next morning, though several of the dwarves had already gone into the mines. Probably, Mel thought, because goblins were more active during the day, though it seemed to counter the common belief that they slept during the day and fed in the dark. The three had barely left behind the last of the small, and cosy dwarfish houses when suddenly the path vanished altogether.

They now simply treaded through the rough ground, their paths unexplored. The trees, Mel noticed, was slightly regaining the color they had lost for the last few days. Nobody seemed to live in these parts, and they didn't encounter anyone on their way, man or beast. At around mid-day, they reached a river, shallow but a relief from the hot sun. Edward's gaze followed it down on the mountainside. They could no longer see the forests around Thais, as of earlier at the start of the mountains.

'This must be the river of Narol Isin, famous as a mark of the end of the way' he said grimly. 'Few ever cross it, and the lands beyond are known often to be hostile. Further in this direction, beyond the mountains, lies the kingdom of the Orcs, who were long ago allies of men, but the relations are now strained. We're not far now, though'

They didn't say much as they ate the dwarf-made meat sandwiches. They were rough and spicy, but all the same worth giving a taste. The ground was cracked due to dryness, despite of its proximity to the river. The river water was saline and muddy, and they didn't bother to refill their bottles with it.

They rode slowly, for the way had turned increasingly narrow and dangerous. The horses padded the ground nervously and the wind was blowing loudly to make things worse. A few rocks often tumbled from above, almost falling on them. Their speed had become painstakingly slow, and they hoped the wind would stop soon.

As evening fell, the wind had indeed reduced, but there was a slight drizzle in the air. Taking refuge in a cave, Edward lit a fire on which they warmed their hands, eating the now slightly stale sandwiches. Stella was quiet, though Edward and Mel did chat for some time before silence fell. The place was imposing onto them. They decided to take turns to watch out for anything dangerous, though they had encountered none as of yet. Mel fell asleep soon, being extremely tired of the journey.

Edward woke her some time later, but it was still dark, and Stella was looking outside at something.

'Have a look here' Edward whispered. Mel suddenly noticed that the fire was extinguished, seemingly stamped out. She slowly crept up beside Stella and looked into the valley below.

A large creature, seemingly a bird was perched on a spire. It was the size of an elephant and was completely black, with only the moonlight shining on its wet back.

Every now and then, it would turn and look around.

'A Wyvern' Edward whispered. 'I didn't know any still existed'

'Why is it here?' Mel asked. To her surprise, Stella answered.

'It's a guardian of the lands' she said slowly. 'The protector of all that flies and walks in its domain. It stands against anything that goes against the dwellers of the land and sky'

'How do you know that?'

She turned around, looking puzzled.

'I don't know...' she said hazily. 'I feel like I was told this long back... as a child'  
She turned around again. There was a crash as rock fell, throwing up lots of dust. The ground below Stella had given way.

'Stella!' Mel cried out. She, fortunately, was still hanging off the edge. Together, the two pulled her back up.

'Hide!' Edward yelled suddenly. For a moment, Mel couldn't understand. Then she heard it, and saw it as she turned.  
The Wyvern had left it's perch and was making straight for them. The huge wings beating the air were causing a ear-splitting roar. Mel and Stella ran inside the cave, but it was shallower than they had expected. Edward moved back, drawing out the Excalibur as the Wyvern levelled with the cave.

It was larger than anything Mel had seen move. Veins extended onto the wings, making it look like a dragon. The beak was large enough to eat her whole. The whole body gleamed brightly in the moonlight. The ancient creature would have looked magnificent if she hadn't been fearing for her life.

'Who are you, thief in the dark?' the Wyvern spoke slowly, the old, but extremely powerful voice resonating through the night.

'I come in peace, great guardian of the mountain!' Edward said loudly. 'I hail from the kingdom of Thais, and we forever have been of help to these lands'

'I do not trust anyone. What seek you in my lands?'

'I seek naught but safe passage, great guardian' Edward said loudly. 'I wish to cross the mountains into the lands beyond'

The Wyvern breathed out loudly.

'You are a thief and a liar, fool!' it said, menacingly moving closer. 'Tell me the truth. Why hide your companions if seek no harm? Let them come forth to bear the same fate of yours'

Edward stepped back too.

'We're not lying!' Mel said, stepping forward. 'What is that we could possibly want in these lands?'

'Relics beyond the understanding of men rest in these lands and the skies. Few men ever know of them but they come here for no reason other. Now tell me why you have stepped in my lands'

'I swear, we only wish to go to Naylith' Mel said aloud.

'Ah, yes' the Wyvern said, sounding satisfied. 'But tell me now what seek you in Naylith'

It wasn't an easy question to answer.

'We go there not for our gain, but for humankind's' Stella said.

'Yes, the third. I knew there were three men somewhere tonight, but I couldn't have guessed that there would be someone whom I have heard before'

'Before?' Stella stammered. 'You're mistaken, guardian of the skies, for I have never before been in these lands'

'Again, you lie, but I know not why. Tell me what seek you in Naylith, master of Elethor'

'I'm not a master of anyone' Stella shouted. 'But I can tell you this: our passage to Naylith is vital, for all life shall be endangered the other way'

The Wyvern roared. It lay its claws on the mouth of the cave.

'I know not why you are so keen, but you cannot go to Naylith' it said. 'The key has been broken. The alliance has won. Elethor is gone, and he shall never return. I am Remedath the terrible, and forever shall I remain! It would be a pain for Elethor, ever should he return, but I cannot let you pass'

She had no idea what it was speaking, but it didn't sound good.

'Die, now for you have destroyed the peace in my heart, and awakened me from my slumber!' it said coldly. Without warning, it swept onto Edward, throwing him inside the cave. Stella ran forward, Mel behind her.

'Stop!' Stella shouted. 'We mean no harm!'

The Wyvern stopped.

'You serve not me, Elethra the Blue' it said. 'Elethor would have had to let you go, but not I. All are foes of mine!'

It swooped down onto her. There was a blinding flash of light, which seemed to have come from Stella. The Wyvern screeched and they all clapped their hands to their ears. Swiftly, still screeching, it flew away into the darkness, their ears still echoing.

'Are you hurt?' Stella said immediately.

'No' Edward replied, standing up. 'Thank you for that! How...?'

'I know it this time' she said looking outside. 'I guess you were right, when you said I was from the healer's clan. Wyverns protect their lands, but often not by will. They are bound to the cause by their masters, who themselves are healers. The Wyvern answers to ones whom it protects only'

'So that means you...'

'No' Stella said, shaking her head. 'I don't need to be the one who bound it. Any healer can punish the Wyvern if it doesn't follow it's oath'

'But you said it answers to those whom it protects' Mel said, puzzled.

'Yes' Stella nodded. 'I couldn't believe it when it said it had heard my voice before. So when it came close enough, I took a chance. "Nyum aror tyu itsil" - literally meaning "Go back to your oath", an ancient spell in Naysil'

'He called you something like "Elethra" and master of Elethor...' Edward said, his voice trailing off.

'I know...' Stella said, looking confused again. 'But I've never heard of either'

They didn't speak for a few seconds, Stella looking at the now distant silhouette of the winged beast.

'You knew this all along?' Mel asked.

'No' Stella said turning away. 'It came back the moment it looked back at me... I don't...'

Her voice trailed away. For a few more minutes, they didn't speak. The drizzle had completely stopped.

'You must sleep' Edward said finally. 'Both of you look terrible'

They nodded.

'Stella' he looked at her. 'How do you know Naysil?'

'I'm not sure...' she said, looking confused.

'What's that?' Mel asked.

'The language of Naylith' Edward answered. 'Not many people speak it these days'

'Then can't Stella be from Naylith?' Mel asked. 'That seems likely'

'No she doesn't' Edward said. There seemed to be a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Why?' Mel said stubbornly. 'How can you rule that off like that?'

'Trust me' he said, positively smiling now. 'You'll know soon enough' 


	19. Chapter 17

They woke up in just a few hours and quickly set off for their destination. The sun was yet to rise and Mel kept her ears perked for any sound, especially that of wings. It was no later than an hour, when Edward stopped and got off his horse. The girls followed. He led them along a small, one man path along the mountain on foot for a few minutes and then stopped.

'Here we are!' he said, turning, waving his hand ahead. They were on a large ledge, where the path ended. In the middle was a rock room, completely sealed from all sides. It looked big enough to hold a hundred men.

'"Nayil Estur" - Naylith Summit' Stella read from the small bronze plate affixed to the room. 'This is it?'

'Where's the door?' Mel said, going around the room again.

'It's right here' Edward said, standing in front of the name plate. 'It's sealed, that's all'

Mel made to speak, but closed her mouth again. Edward carefully ran his hand over the rock and then laughed.

'Wait and watch!' he said, inserting the Excalibur in a particular crack. He picked up a rock and banged it inside till it was halfway in. Grunting, he pulled it to the other side. Throwing up a lot of dust, the old gate appeared as the rock crumbled.

It was Mel who slipped inside first. The room looked old and undecorated from inside, but the walls were smooth as marble. It was completely brown colored and dry, making it feel like a dark sand castle. In the center was a stone table and at one end was an inscribed wall. They reached the stone table first.

The circular rock was carved like a basin with an identical hole, the size of one's palm at the center. Four symbols were etched on the four sides, which Mel didn't recognize. Edward, however, was looking at these very symbols.

'These... what are these doing here?' he said.

'What are they?' Mel said, a question that didn't need to be asked.

He placed his hand on the one opposite to the carved wall. It was a snowflake, with three swords crossed.

'The emblem of the Ice Queen, the ruler of the Istir forest, to the west of where we stand now' he said, nodding. He pointed to the next, an Axe held by two hands. 'The ancient kingdom of Dragthor, where the dwarves lived long ago... Till the drakes came'

He slowly moved to the next and carefully looked at the third, a single curved stained sword held at both ends.

'Orcs' he said. 'The eastern kingdom, actually quite close now'

He moved to the final one, looking disbelieving. It consisted of two crossed arrows and a rapier in the center. It was flanked by what seemed to be a leaf crown on both sides.

'The elves of Venwood' he said, eyebrows raised. 'The mightiest of the elves of Arenda'

He looked at the four symbols again.

'I wonder what could have brought the four races together...' he said, looking struck.

'Look here' Stella said loudly. They hadn't noticed her walk to the carved wall. 'It's in common tongue:

The alliance has won, the key is broken,  
Now shall it all end, for the parts are taken

Beware, traveler, of whom you help,  
For you know not, what secrets they delve'

Above the inscription was an emblem: a sword with wings, which looked more majestic than any of the others.

'The key...' Edward mused. 'Didn't the Wyvern say...'

'The same thing' Mel completed. 'Yeah, he did. I wonder what it means, but the question is what do we do now?'

Edward didn't speak. He read the inscription again.

'Mel!' he said loudly. 'You didn't answer one question of the Wyvern's. Why do you want to go to Naylith after all?'

Mel stopped. She had been expecting this since the last night.

'Answer one question of mine first' she said. 'Why can't Stella be from Naylith?'

She had done it to distract him, however he plainly answered.

'It's simple!' he said. 'Naylith is a city of the sky, and all dwellers can fly! They have wings, do Stella can't be one of them. Answer my question now'

Mel tried to digest what he had just said, though it didn't seem rational.

'Okay' she said finally. 'I'll let you know, but you wouldn't believe it'

'Try me!' Edward said.

'Here we go: I don't think I ever told you how I came to the academy, did I?

'No, you didn't'

'Okay, so I'll start from the beginning. You already know that I used to work as a thief though I don't usually admit it. Now one day, or rather night, I was asked to steal an heirloom from an old tower near Harburg... That tower incidentally was built by a long dead sorcerer, Modred Darkthrop. Now this client of mine turned out to be a vampire and the heirloom was something he could use to plunge the world into darkness'

She waited for a second. Edward was expressionless.

'Then Tei'jal, a vampress, saved me from this client - his name is Gyendal - and sent me to Thais. Everything was going well, except that Gyendal has this heirloom- the orb of darkness- but he cannot use it without a descendant of the old sorcerer. That is why he needs me, or Stella, to activate this orb'

'So why Naylith?' Edward asked.

'Now there exists another orb, the orb of light, which can be used to counter the other. I think you see where I'm getting at. This orb is in Naylith and it is mandatory that we get to it as soon as possible.'

She stopped and breathed, having said the last part in one breath.

'That's your story?' Edward said slowly. Mel nodded firmly.

He looked at them, one after the other.

'The next time you involve me, do tell these crazy things before we start' he said.

'I never involved you' she said stiffly.

'I gave you a chance to tell me the truth, Mel, and you reward me with this?' he said loudly, turning around. 'I really hope you complete your crazy mission'

He stormed out, leaving Mel slightly shaken. A minute later, they heard the distant neigh of a horse.

'He's gone' Stella said. 'Why wouldn't he believe you?'

'I shouldn't have delayed it this far' Mel said. 'Besides, we no longer need him, and I'm not saying we ever did. He'll return either way, though, from curiosity at least'

She stopped abruptly, unsure how to say what she wanted to, for it had no explanation. She delayed it for minute, examining the wall and table for a last time.

'There's something else... I suddenly feel we need to head back to Harburg'

'You know what,' Stella frowned, looking at her and then at the table. 'I have the same feeling' 


	20. Chapter 18

The three reduced to two galloped back the same direction they had come from, with hardly any sign that Edward had stopped anywhere, for they could clearly see the fresh track even in the rocky dry area. Mel had been hoping Edward would return soon, but she didn't feel so confident anymore. The journey back towards the south west seemed to take much less time, not to mention effort, chiefly because their course was broadly down hill. They didn't stop at Gheledon at all, deciding to bypass the longer path altogether, though it meant going by a newer way. They didn't lose track, though, and surely, the path led them to the border town of Alur before dusk.

Alur was, by any means, an interesting town to be brief. It was named after, and situated on the banks of the river Alusa, a short stream that flowed no longer than twenty miles in the Thial territory before it vanished altogether abruptly. The waters of the Alusa were known to be mysterious and dark, but also powerful and blessed, for their charm was beyond the understanding of men. They were known to heal the wounds that none other could, but more than once had the left the user blind to the sunlight. Often, the river would flood, leading to mixed consequences, ranging from wild and uncontrollable growth of vegetation to painful deaths for those who drowned or got drenched in the water. The river, as a result, had a great hold on the variety of people who dwelled on the town, many of whom had traveled long distances from lands far away to learn and experience the powers of the magical river.

Mel and Stella spent the night as usual in the local lodge, but Stella took out time to visit the river and feel the water, as many others did, which had no unearthly feel to it, as many who hadn't ever been there claimed.

Mel, meanwhile, was scratching her head, trying to tame the unkempt hair in the tavern, when a brown cloaked figure came forward and sat in the chair opposite to her. She sat up straight warily.

'Am I right' he said. 'In saying that you're being haunted by a ghost of the past?'

The man had a pleasant voice, and as she couldn't see his face, it was hard to guess his age. He was completely covered, including his hands and right down to the toes.

'No' Mel said, taken aback.

'Is it a corpse then?'

'Why should you say so?'

'You smell' he said flatly. Before Mel could open her mouth, he drew out a bundle of paper scroll and threw them on the table. Carefully, he scanned through them, picking out a couple.

'Yes, so as I was saying, I'm pretty sure it's a corpse'

Mel moved back slightly. The man swooped down onto her and picked up something off her shoulder. It was a red strand, very thin, but visible. He put it to his nose and carefully inhaled.

'Interesting' he said, putting it down. 'That it should stay there even after days. I guess it might be due to excess of animal fat'

'Excuse me' Mel interrupted. 'Can I please know what's going on here?'

'Not much, young lady!' he said, again joyous. 'Life is as usual, though I have something for you!'

'Um..' she fidgeted. 'I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm the person you want'

'Oh, that's not a problem, since I don't know myself whom I'm looking for! Nevertheless, I feel quite sure you are the one I've been searching for since a few days, now. Not exactly you, but I guess it'll find way to whom I want it to with you'

Mel's eyebrows were just in danger of disappearing into her hair, when she saw a flash of violet. Stella crossed the room swiftly and put down the cloth bag onto the table. She looked at the hooded person, who was rummaging through a huge bag which Mel had no idea had come from and then at Mel, looking questioning. Mel shrugged.

'Oh, I didn't know you had a companion!' he said, looking up, still throwing scrolls and now small vials out of the bag.

'I hope you don't mind, but who are you?' Stella asked politely.

'I wouldn't have minded at another time, but this not the moment!' he chuckled. 'You'll know anyway, if you are the ones I seek'

'Okay' she said slowly. 'Can you at least tell us whom do you want?'

'An old friend, actually! We dwelled in the same town for long, before I left. I had this one favor left, though'

'Which... town?'

'I wouldn't tell you that' he laughed. 'Neither is it in need, for here it is!'

He drew out a small blue vial and kept it in front of them.

'Actually, that's a lot, so maybe I could've removed a bit... anyway, I don't have the time' he said, more to himself and stood up.

'Wait!' Mel said loudly. 'What's this?'

'You would want that dearly, young lady, for it'll earn you an ally beyond measure!'

Mel bent down and picked up the tiny vial gingerly. Stella's eyes followed her.

'But...'

Her voice trailed away. The hooded figure was gone, with no sign it has ever been, except the vial in her hand. She looked at Stella uncertainly.

'I'll keep it' Stella said, tucking away the vial in her dress. Mel looked at her for a second and then turned away, making way for their room. It didn't seem harmful, but she didn't feel like staying in the town for long. The next evening, though it had turned darker than Mel liked, they were already in the southern Thial mountains, a mere fifteen miles from Harburg when the sunlight ceased completely and the crescent moon was all they had. 


	21. Chapter 19

Edward stumbled forward, the valley dangerously hovering below. He was on the edge of the mountains, where the plains started. The side he was on was dangerously steep and went down a good five hundred to thousand feet, before the sudden flat forest below. In the distance, he could see the southern mountains beyond the plains. The rock was dry and solid and very unpleasant to hold as he carefully moved forward on the narrow path. It was wide enough for two men, but he clinged hard to the walls, fearing the edge and straight drop to death. Fortunately his hands were not sweaty and he could get a firm grip wherever he entered his fingers.

He cursed himself for the mess he had gotten into. The move had been utter foolishness and he now had to account for a dead horse too. The sun was barely visible to the west, and it would be dark soon. He wondered what he would do then. Slowly, as he reached a wide ledge, he looked above. He still had to climb at least fifty feet to reach the usual beaten path. There was, however, absolutely no way he could climb the slick stone without a rope which was absent.

'Blast it!' he moaned, wondering why he had ever fallen to the vague intuition of going to Harburg. He would possibly have done better to just stay safely in Thais. Just as he was about to think of trying the impossible vertical climb, he felt dust and tiny rocks fall in his hair. Looking up again, he vaguely saw something move.

'Mel!' he shouted, though he had not the slightest idea if it was actually her. Few people passed on the lands, and Edward hoped it would be someone friendly. Nobody looked down and nothing even moved again. He looked above again for a couple of seconds, but nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move right on the path he had come from. Quickly, unsure, he scrambled inside a small dark hole to the side of the ledge. It, thankfully, hid him completely from outside view.

Two men came, completely hooded and cloaked in black and turned behind. For a moment, he thought one had seen him, but he turned away without any sign. One of them was pacing back and forth on the ledge, his footing light and making hardly any sound.

'Do you think the scheme shall work?' he asked. 'It has been said far too many times, but never did it really fan out as wanted'

There was something about the voice that Edward didn't like. It sounded disconnected from the world, and felt colder than any other he had heard before. It was pitched like his voice, but without the lively emotion in it.

'It will, surely' the second said. 'This time, we have him, for everything in the world. He is far too powerful than any of us. He has far more knowledge than all others I've known'

'Have you spoken to him?'

The second shrugged.

'Only few ever have that privilege, maybe because he has his own followers whom he trusts more. I have heard him speak, though it was only a shadow to see'

The first paced back and forth faster.

'I don't know about this' he said. 'I don't understand why we are even trusting him. Why does he even want to help us?'

'It was he, if I'm correct, who designed the entire scheme. It was initially not a matter of us trusting him, but he trusting us. I don't doubt there would have be many more who he could have gone to'

'Could he now? To whom? Orcs? Elves? The dirty dwarves? I don't think that is really what it is'

The second shrugged again. There was a silence for a few minutes. The first stopped pacing for a moment.

'There's something about this place I don't like' he said roughly. 'It's too barren, even colder than the Abandoned Hills'

'What's wrong about that?' the other said. 'These ways are rarely used, isn't that expected?'

'This used to be a trade route long ago, the times few of us remember. I once had traveled along this very path and it was full of life and activity. Such ways leave their traces, but I can find none'

'It's the heat' the second nodded. 'Probably the heat is responsible for the wear off'

'You don't understand. The scent is too strong to go in a few hundred years. Something is not what it should be. There is some witchcraft happening here'

He stopped pacing and looked above heatedly. For a second, he sniffed and inhaled strongly and then looked below again.

'Nothing' he said, resuming the walk. 'I suspect it's a clever mix, or maybe sorcery, though I doubt it's both. I think I need to check on this...'

'No' the other said firmly. 'He has told us to wait ahead and we must stay. He'll have your head if you stray'

'I have to investigate this. This is most unnatural!'

'I wouldn't advice that. He should come any second now and it's not usual that he asks us to go ahead'

Thee first man grunted and made a rude gesture.

'I don't care. I'm going...'

'Nowhere' a voice said from behind. It was powerful and commanding to say the least. Edward guessed it was their leader. Again, he could make out the chill in the tone.

'I'm very displeased with you, Rowin' he said, coming into view. 'I couldn't have imagined you'd question my wisdom when it comes to these things. I already had discovered what you did long back'

He wore a similar black cloak and hood, but it was thicker than the two and Edward wondered how he could wear it in the sheer heat. The man was well built and looked like a warrior, though he could only see his back. A sword hung at his side.

'There is no time to waste for these silly things. We must make haste or we shall be too late'

'My Lord!' Rowin said. 'These circumstances are most unnatural and I'm sure some trickery is going on. We must explore the area to see if anyone is hiding around'

Edward sunk an inch deeper into the hole. A single drop of perspiration appeared on his forehead.

'Silence' the leader said sharply. 'I care not if anyone hides here, it is no business or importance to us. If you are not satisfied, let me show you something'

He whistled sharply. For a moment, the man stood with his hand outstretched. Edward gasped.

'Touch it not, for the creature has been to the White Stream and drunk it's water' he said, stroking it. 'By my guess, it was a wild beast who strayed to the unknown lands before making way back to civilization. No other animal could have survived such a fall'

It was Edward's horse. He had seen it fall into the valley himself, and now he couldn't believe his eyes.

'Let's kill it' the second man said with a distinct drawl. 'Maybe we'll have a feast'

'I dare not touch it' the leader said, turning away. 'Even the blood of the beast shall be contaminated with the White Waters and if that is, it shall be doom for all of us. No! We tie it here to die slowly, and make on our own way'

It was a direct order and the men didn't dare question it. Quickly, efficiently, they tied up the white horse to a nearby rock, securely binding it. The creature didn't resist, something that Edward couldn't understand.

'Do we leave immediately?' Rowin asked, still eyeing the horse.

'Yes!' the leader said. 'We have absolutely no time to waste. The sooner I get insights in this, the better it shall be. We travel fast now, and I no longer need this'

He took off the black cloak to reveal a blood red cape. Edward suddenly noticed that the sun had set and it was becoming dark.

'We'll corner them right in the tower. Keep to the shadows and wait till I give my signal. Do not act unless we know what we want'

The two men nodded. Edward blinked. The next second, they had vanished. 


	22. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, in the study of the Darkthrop Keep, Galahad tossed aside another inch-thick manuscript onto the already huge pile. It threw up a lot of dust, something that happened every time he did this. The room was quiet and desolate and little light entered from the lone window, which was the reflection of the village in the distance. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, though he had cleared most of them before sitting in the old, unused armchair. The grate was empty, and a cold draught blew through the old tower.

'There's nothing here' he said. Tei'jal didn't look up, her nose an inch from the frayed page. 'I wonder why the sorcerer didn't take better notes'

He stretched his legs and looked out of the window for a second.

'Give me something else' Tei'jal said, throwing the book in the bin. 'This one talks about making solutions that cause you to laugh'

Galahad passed her another book from the huge, daunting bookshelf. Reluctantly, he pulled out one for himself too. The two read on in the silence, getting more impatient by every passing second. The few night's work had yielded nothing, and it was seeming to be increasingly pointless to continue. He was already through his fourth book, when Tei'jal make a slight noise.

'Read this' she said, tearing out a page from the manuscript. Galahad took it gingerly and read it aloud.

'"It has long before and shall remain for the long future the fall of many a wizard, for the case of the sorcerer of the Istir is exceptional. For too long has this been the fear of many, for it cannot be foreseen or cannot be prevented if fate has already decided upon it. Nevertheless, I must make provision which will be a precaution for the prophecy, though I know not if necessary it is. My fears are little, for I can always turn to the last way, but then it might take longer than projected for the fulfillment, which I can risk not, for time limits me. If I run out of magic, I can tap that of another " The last is written in red'

Galahad looked at Tei'jal, who looked serious and read it again.

'I think...' Tei'jal began, but couldn't complete it. Ropes flew out of thin air, binding her hands and feet to her body. Galahad remained seated, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

'I don't know what you think, but I confess that indeed, it is a very interesting and useful discovery!'

'Gyendal!' she said, grinding her teeth. He stepped out of the shadows, wearing his same old red cloak. 'How regrettable!'

'Shall I destroy her, my lord' a voice said from behind. From the darkness, two more vampires appeared, holding Tei'jal from both the sides.

'No!' Gyendal said in his commanding voice. 'Make her die a slow, painful death... tie her up on the tallest turret and let the sun do the dirty work'

The vampires laughed. In the blink of an eye, the two and Tei'jal vanished into the darkness, their voices echoing in the tower. Galahad stood up finally.

'My fight is not with you, dark knight' Gyendal said, looking at him. 'I know you are forced to do my sister's bidding'

'She stole my soul' Galahad said angrily.

'Wait till dawn, and you shall be free' Gyendal said coolly. 'Never shall she be able to torment you again'

Galahad looked at him and then at the window. His gaze fell on the town below.

'Burn her alone!' he cried, storming out of the old study. Gyendal chuckled.

'Do you think that was wise?' a voice said, as the two vampires returned from the dark. 'I'm not sure he can be trusted so easily'

'He can't' Gyendal said, nodding. 'Keep guard on the tower. Kill him if he returns. If he doesn't, he'll be a valuable man to have in my army'

The vampires laughed again and vanished.

The door of the local bar banged open as the blonde warrior entered. More than one pair of eyes followed him to the counter, owing more to the vertical scar on his right eye than his rather pale color. He carried the heavy armor like silk and none could guess he carried a total of four, carefully hidden swords.

'Bartender!' he shouted. 'Ale! Wine! Give me anything!'

The bartender hurriedly banged down two mugs of ale in front of him. He picked up one and thrust it forcefully to his lips. Two men seated on the, one old and the other young were watching him closely.

'She deserved to die for what she did' Galahad cried out looking at them. 'She stole my sole and turned me evil. I was one a noble knight, a good man. The vile creature made me this! I should be enjoying this drink, but it tastes dirt. All I want is... blood'

The old man chuckled. Galahad turned to him, surprised.

'Did I say something funny?'

'She sounds like my wife' the old man said, putting down his glass. 'Nora's been dead for thirty years now. I hated her till the day she died. I realized too late that I loved the woman'

'Trust me, good man!' Galahad said coldly. 'My wife is evil'

'How bad could she be?'

'She'll eat you without a second thought'

The man pushed the glass across the counter to the bartender. Everyone was watching them now, though the two seemed oblivious of the fact. He scratched his nose.

'Is there nothing redeeming about this woman?'

Galahad looked out of the window. The hundreds of years passed hadn't weakened his memory, but he failed to recognize how he had overlooked many a thing before. Slowly, his hand ran through his hair.

'She stopped a demon from conquering the world and now she's trying to prevent a vampire from enslaving humanity' he said suddenly.

The bar was dead quiet by now. Only the old man chuckled again.

'Well, it looks like her bark is worse than her bite!'

'You might be onto something' Galahad said,a sudden light on his face. 'As many times I may have heard her talk about eating humans, I've never actually seen her do it!'

The man stopped smiling.

'You need to stop drinking, friend' he said warily.

'Yes' Galahad said, putting down the mug. He drew out the long sword, to which everyone took a step back. 'I need to save my wife!'

Without looking back, he ran out the door, leaving the bartender cursing behind. It was a few seconds before anyone spoke.

'Do you really think he believed his own story?' the young man on the counter asked. The older shrugged.

'We get all sorts these days' he said over the resumed loud talk. 'I think I'll have another ale!'  



	23. Chapter 21

Mel kicked her horse harder, nervous and afraid, for she could feel and visibly see the unnatural mist that hung over the thick forest. She could hear Stella riding behind, but didn't bother to turn, partly because her body was stiff from travel. They were almost there now, and she expected to see the gates any time now as the scenery had turned familiar. She shivered slightly as a chilly breeze hit her.

The journey in the mountains had been creepy to say the least. Through the way, she kept feeling she was being watched and towards the end, she could faintly hear her name being cried out, though it probably was just her imagination. Then finally, many miles ahead, she had heard a loud sound, like something moving very fast below in the valley. When he looked below, not a thing had stirred.

For a few minutes, they rode on further. Just as she was about to think of slowing down a bit, she saw something move in the distance ahead.

'Run!' she yelled, at which the horse burst into a sprint. She drew out her dagger, readying her arm. Just as she was about to strike, however, the figure swiftly moved out of the way. She turned around, her heart pounding, hoping it had fallen aside.

Stella screamed. The vampire was right behind her, running as fast, if not faster than her horse. The horses seemed to have understood what was going on too, for they had pulled up their entire strength and were running faster than ever before. In the distance, Mel saw the glimmer of hope. The thin lights of Harburg had never before looked more welcoming. She looked back again. The moon disappeared suddenly. So did everything else.

'We have to hurry!' the voice said, as water splashed on her face. 'I thought I killed you first, it's better this way!'

Mel slowly opened her eyes. The were right next to the gates of Harburg. Her horse was lying a few feet away, either dead or wounded. Stella was leaning to the other, a large gash on her arm. Someone pushed her to her feet.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes' she said, though she didn't feel like it. Dimly, she made out Galahad's face. 'You could've stopped us'

'I tried' he said gruffly. 'You panicked, I guess on seeing me'

'It's the mist. It's not natural, so I was already afraid'

'Drink this' he said, pushing her a small vial. It burned down her throat as she emptied it and everything seemed to get clearer.

'Where's Tei'jal?' she asked, suddenly noticing her absence.

'Are you sure you feel right?'

'Yes!' Mel said angrily.

'Okay. We were taken by surprise by Gyendal, and he's tied her up in the Darkthrop Keep. I... managed to escape. She needs our help'

Mel nodded without a word. She suddenly felt wide awake.

'Stay here, young maiden' Galahad said looking at Stella. She nodded faintly.

In one sweep, he lifted Mel onto his shoulders and broke off into the characteristic run Mel didn't fancy. Within no more than two minutes, they were at the tower.

'Careful, now' Galahad whispered, putting her down. 'I don't expect you to be able to fight them, but you certainly can distract them while I do the rest. Do let any get too close'

Mel carefully scanned the surrounding, which looked exactly as the last time she had seen it. There was no sign of anyone having come there recently, though she didn't doubt vampires didn't leave tracks. A creak sounded ahead. Instinctively, she moved an inch closer to Galahad. There was a short chuckle, which made the hair on her neck stand up.

'I knew you couldn't be trusted' the vampire said appearing from the shadows, the white body gleaming in the moonlight. Another one appeared from the other side.

'It looks like even the Lord of Twilight can't always be right' the other laughed. 'But wait, what's that you've brought? A mortal...?'

'It's a feast' the first said as both laughed. 'Well at least it'll be fun!'

'The lord won't be pleased either way. You could have been a useful man with us. We know you, Galahad Teomes of Sedona, knight of the king. We know how it was a simple touch of a necromancer's relic, rather than a bold bite than bound you to this world forever. Far too long has the evil lady tormented you, but you do not let her go?'

'The deep sea is far better than the devil. I've already spent hundreds of years with her, a few more shouldn't make a difference. Tei'jal takes a step towards good, and I'm always with her, may she be or not my wife or master. The dark lord would have won by now, had she not been the only one of your kind who actually had a heart. And I'd rather die than join hands with you!' Galahad growled.

'But you are dead, friend. You are dead, but now you'll be worse'

It was Galahad's turn to laugh now.

'Trust me, one who calls me friend, there's nothing worse than what I am, perhaps barring the exception of what you are. Do you not remember the sweet smell of the flowers, the wind on your face, the mountains and the fresh morning dew on the grass? Why not remember that once you were good men too, laboring in fields, finding solace in simple things?'

'Those things are for a world in which there is good and hope, a world unlike that which we have lived in for too long. For a thousand years, if you know not of these things, they matter little to you. Do you not feel it yourself? All you want is to fight... all you want is blood!'

'I fight not for myself, but for a cause. For lives that are spent defending something, for defending all that is good, for those who cannot fight for their own and I fight because someone has to fight this fight'

'You'll regret this, paladin, for you were warned and you didn't heed. The age of light is on the wane, darkness thrives below. The Lord of Twilight is far more powerful than you can imagine, and we are the few who have seen his real strength. Counter us as you may, you can never withstand him in the end. There shall be a great war, in which all shall fight, divided by greed and strength and he shall then rise. Some day or the other, you'll have to return to the winning side'

Galahad laughed once again, and it echoed through the darkness. Slowly, the warrior's eyes gleaming, he drew out his broad sword.

'I never left the winning side'

Three more swords were drawn at the same instant as he bent down, bent like a hound from the old days. The vampires' swords gleamed dimly red akin to their eyes, unlike Galahad's, which was pure black. Mel tightened her grip on her dagger, hoping it wouldn't be the last time she did it. 


	24. Chapter 22

Stella crouched behind a tree as the rider stopped in front of the gates. He looked around slowly in the dark, his eyes lingering a little longer on Mel's horse, which was still on the ground, wounded but alive. A second later, he jumped down and closely examined the horse. Then suddenly, he turned and ran off into the woods.

Stella kept down, sitting where she was, unsure what to do. The rider had left the horse behind, so it was evident that he would return and she didn't want to be caught off guard. She badly wanted to help Mel, whatever she was, but there didn't seem to be any rational and possible way to do it. Slowly, she raised her stance slightly. With a flash of metal, the sword was at her neck. She stumbled and fell down again.

'Stella!' Edward exclaimed, helping her to her feet. 'Where's Mel? What are you doing here?'

Stella looked at him, unbelieving her eyes. She wanted to ask how he had reached there, but held the question.

'She and Galahad went to the Darkthrop Keep. Galahad talked something about Tei'jal needing their help' she stammered.

'Who's Galahad? What keep is this?' There was a slight tone of urgency in his voice.

'Galahad is a friend of hers. I don't know how they know each other, but Tei'jal and him are in the same league. The keep is there' She pointed in the general direction they had gone.

'One more thing' Edward said, albeit slowly. 'Stella, are these really vampires?'

'Yes' she said firmly. 'I don't understand why you didn't believe Mel, Edward! Why would we lie to you?'

He looked at her for a second, biting his tongue.

'Do you have a bottle or a small vial?' he asked suddenly.

'Yeah. Why?' She handed him a small bottle of water she had just half finished.

'Perfect!' he said, running to the horse. He slowly ran his hand over its back and whispered something in the horse's ear. A strange expression on his face, he drew out a small knife.

'What are you doing?' Stella asked, her eyes wide. 'Edward?'

'You'll know soon' he said. 'Just bear with me for some time'

Much to the astonishment and disapproval of her, Edward made a small slice on the side skin of the horse. It's blood ran over the knife.

'Edward!' Stella said again, looking horrified.

'I'm sorry' he said, taking a few drops of blood in the glass bottle. The horse stood still without complaint, which intrigued both of them. Quickly, Edward closed his palm on the slice, waiting for the blood to stop flowing.

'What was that for?' she asked, a bit loudly than usual.

'You'll know' he said shortly, checking if the cut had reduced.

'Wait!' Stella said, running forward. She removed his hand and kept her palm on the wound. Slowly, she closed her eyes and chanted softly. When she removed her palm, there was no wound.

'That was awesome!' Edward said, all the same hurriedly getting on the horse.

'I've been practicing a bit' Stella smiled as he helped her behind him.

'Hold on!' he shouted, as the horse broke off into a gallop, making way for the old tower.

* * *

The two vampires were skilled in battle beyond measure. The consoling fact was that Galahad seemed even better. Mel hardly did anything at all except dodge and throw some blows at them as Galahad unendingly stopped them from reaching her. The sword clash was spectacular, to say the least, but Mel didn't feel too excited at all. She was exhausted and wished it would all end.

'This is getting nowhere!' she shouted, dodging another swipe from the vampire. The vampires, as well as Galahad, were fast but not as fast while they were fighting.

Galahad didn't respond, mostly because he was too busy defending himself. He had barely been scratched till now, though the two vampires had numerous gashes through which no blood flowed. Mel was sporting a bloody lip and a cut in her forearm, but neither were worth bothering. She dodged another blow and sent her dagger cutting through the vampire's finger, inflicting a small wound.

'This is impossible!' she shouted. 'These things are too strong'

As if in answer to her question a knife flew out of thin air, hitting one of the vampires. Most unexpectedly, he screamed loudly and fell to the ground, withering badly. The others stopped the fight as the vampire became still, looking around for the source. From completely another direction, a glass vial flew through the air, smashing onto the other's head. He screamed as loudly and soon was lying beside the other. Mel looked at the corpses, bewildered beyond thought. In answer, Edward and Stella came into view, riding in from behind the forest.

'Edward!' she exclaimed. He got down and hugged her, letting go quickly.

'How is this possible?' she asked.

'We can discuss everything later!' Galahad said in a commanding voice. 'Dawn approaches fast!'

Mel gasped, noticing the already blue sky. Without waiting for them, Galahad quickly opened the huge door of the keep, the others close at his heels. Mel cursed as they ascended the fifth stairwell as the sun seemed close to horizon. The keep had few windows and most were barred, but she hoped the sun would hold itself for some more time.

They burst onto the terrace, which commanded a beautiful view of the surroundings of Harburg though that was the last thing Mel wanted to see. The first rays of sunlight were almost visible. Galahad swiftly drew out his sword, cutting free Tei'jal, whose eyes were closed as they arrived. Tei'jal looked at them, confused for a second.

'Run!' Mel yelled as the sun hit her face. With the vampiric speed, Tei'jal and Galahad crossed the length of the terrace, running back into the safety of the darkness. Mel sighed in relief. The night hadn't been a complete waste after all.


	25. Chapter 23

'It's doesn't look much good' Tei'jal said as Mel finished narrating their adventure and the inscriptions at Naylith. 'It looks like you'll have to find this broken key somehow before you can get there'

They were in the study of the Darkthrop Keep. The lone window was barred and absolutely no light entered, making it safe for the vampire couple. Edward was seated near the empty grate, Stella by his side. Galahad was standing near the door, looking into infinity while Tei'jal paced around. Mel looked on, seated in the old armchair, tending to her wounds.

'We probably can get to Istir or Dragthor' Edward said. 'As they are on the main lands, it shouldn't be much difficult. Venwood and the Orc kingdoms will be difficult, to be optimistic. You can't get to Venwood without a ship at all and the Orc kingdom's eastern gates are sealed, so we can't approach it directly from the Naylith route. I asked my father about it and that's what he said'

Mel suddenly realized she had forgotten something.

'Hang on' she said, straitening. 'You didn't tell me how you knew we were coming here'

'I don't know, actually' he said sheepishly. 'I had a vague intuition...'

Mel looked at Stella, who seemed as surprised as her.

'Anyway, I would have reached much earlier if I had not had a bad accident in the mountains. My horse slipped down into the valley and... then these... vampires... whom we just killed... found it'

'How did you escape?' Tei'jal said sharply.

'I didn't. I hid in the ledge on the cliff and two came forward followed by another red cloaked one...'

'Gyendal' Mel and Tei'jal said together.

'Yeah, well he looked like their boss and stopped their quarreling'

'What were they quarreling about?'

'I don't remember exactly, but it was about someone being trustworthy and that this person had great power. By the looks of it, they were talking about this red... about Gyendal'

'That's strange' Tei'jal said slowly. 'I didn't know there were chances of mutiny'

'Well, they stopped talking about that soon and one said something about the area being unnaturally barren ... O yes, then Gyendal came and explained that my horse had drunk water from some important stream that caused it's blood to be harmful for them'

'The white stream...?' Galahad said, slowly turning around.

'That's what it was. What is it anyway?'

'It's a legendary river that few believe exists. The water is enchanted, just like the streams of Aveyond. It's never been found, but it's power has known to have resurrected the dead long back, when a lone traveler returned from the lost world. No one knows where it is now'

'Well they said it prevented them from smelling around'

'That's stranger' he said. Tei'jal had stopped pacing, Mel noticed. 'Even if it did have drunk the waters, that shouldn't happen'

'Something I can't believe I missed till now' Tei'jal said suddenly. 'I can't smell you either. It's simply indistinguishable from everything else. It all seems blotched by something'

Galahad ran his hand over his hair.

'That would need sorcery, and very powerful at that. It is incomprehensible. Have you been to any shrine or place of magic?'

'No' Mel frowned. 'We directly went to Naylith from Thais'

'We did meet someone, actually' Stella said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. 'In Alur'

'Yes, I wanted to ask you about that' Mel said. 'This man comes to me on my table and asks me if I'm haunted by a ghost. Then he says it's a corpse, because... well he said it's a corpse anyway. Then without answering any question about himself, he throws around hundreds of things from his bag and gives me this'

She held out the small vial Stella had just passed her below the table. In a flash, it was in Tei'jal's hands. She examined it closely, shaking the contents and looking again.

'Was the man cloaked?'

'Yes' Mel answered.

'Did he sound pleasant?'

'Do you know him?'

'Was there a gash near his right hand?'

'There was!' Stella said, something that Mel had missed.

'Who is this man?' Mel asked again.

Tei'jal smiled, slowly turning it to a grin.

'He's a wizard, who is very popular among us' she said. 'I can't believe the old man could actually complete it!'

'So what is that?'

'Were you carrying water from the Alusa?' she asked, ignoring the question.

'Yes' Stella said, taking out a water skin. Tei'jal took it hastily, her eyes looking greedy.

'What are you doing?' Galahad asked as she emptied the vial's contents into the water.

'You try it first, husband' Tei'jal said. Without warning, she splashed the water onto his face. He screamed loudly before looking up again.

'Are you crazy?' he said, though he looked normal.

'No, I'm generous' she said, splashing the rest on her own face. The three others were looking at her apprehensively. Looking satisfied, Tei'jal walked up to the end of the room. Everyone gasped. In a swipe of her hand, the boards have way and the bright morning sunlight streamed inside. There she stood, unafraid, looking outside after hundreds of years.

'I think your quest just turned a lot easier' she said, turning to them. 'He did owe me this small favor!'

Galahad slowly walked to the window and looked out. He seemed to be sensing something heavenly.

'I don't know who he is' he said, fire in his eyes. 'But surely, I do owe him a lot now'


	26. Chapter 24

They didn't need any long debate to decide their next destination. As Galahad, who had most experience with these things, examined the facts Edward told him, it seemed evident that the first place to go was the Istir forest. While it was true that Dragthor was not far off either, it was definite that the Istir would be easier to approach. Dragthor lied on the peak of a mountain, which was surrounded by dangerous hills and no one seemed eager to go mountaineering so soon after they had returned from the northern mountains. Moreover, the area was now occupied by the drakes, whose allegiance was another thing to question. Mel hoped they would be helpful; it didn't sound pleasing to fight an army of fire breathing beasts.  
They bought a reddish maroon hooded cloak for Tei'jal for two reasons, the first being that she had already started complaining about the harsh sun and the second that vampires mostly wore clothes from their death day, something that looked horribly out of place. In the end, Galahad too sacrificed his old armor and the drape of Sedona and donned a thin plate mail covered with a bluish cloak. He, however, didn't wear a hood, feeling heavenly as the sun struck his face after the years passed.  
The Istir forest was situated at the north-westernmost part of the mainland and the area was usually covered with snow, and it was known impossible to cross in winter. Even in summer, few ever traversed it right to the center, where the castle lay. Trade to the lands were rare and there were no organized trips or means of transport that led there.  
They stocked up their supplies in Harburg, hoping to get anything they missed in Thais. Having Tei'jal and Galahad was an asset: they could carry huge loads with seemingly little effort. After making sure they had enough to last for many days, they took leave of the town, making way for the brightwood forest. It took them some convincing to make sure Tei'jal rode a horse too, to make sure no one suspected anything strange.  
They rode slowly, something against which Tei'jal protested a lot, but the majority won. As a result, it took them almost more than half a day to reach Thais. By now sure that they hadn't missed anything, they didn't stop, for there seemed to be a good time of some four hours of light. In the end, they stopped at the merchant city of Ralora, still a good way from the border.  
Ralora marked the center of the Thial territory, while the capital fell a bit to the east. The city served as a junction to the hundreds of travelers that went across the kingdom. Being located at the center also meant safety, which in turn led to huge amounts of wealth being stashed away into the houses. The city was heavily armed and was a strategic fortress for Thais. Like the capital, it had a wall and legend said it had once sustained a ten year siege from the west.  
The city was worth witnessing, Mel realized as they trudged along the roads. The buildings were flashy and gleamed red in the setting sun, along with the numerous colors they were painted with. They were tall, reaching four to five storeys in some cases, though they weren't as beautiful as the ones in the elite parts of Thais. It seemed to be busier than Thais, for the roads were crowded even at this time. Merchants with slaves and horses pulling carts were the commonest sight to be seen. A quick inquiry revealed that most of the merchants were headed to the center of the city, where the union's warehouse was located. Merchants would use it in harmony and it served as a storage for anyone who was willing to afford it. The five travelers walked slowly along the red tiled path as they experienced the grandeur of the rich city.  
The inn and the tavern seemed to be no different than the one they usually went to in Thais. Mel and Stella sat quietly together, while Edward seemed to be trying to have some conversation. Tei'jal had insisted not to come while Galahad was in deep conversation with a strange looking man on the other end of the large room.  
'Mel' Stella said, returning from her lost look. 'How did you ever meet Tei'jal?'  
'She saved me from Gyendal' Mel said. She explained the events of the night in full detail. She still could remember the stench in the water laden sewer.  
'And then she brought you to Thais?'  
'Yeah, and I was forcefully enrolled into the academy'  
'But' she frowned. 'Didn't you tell anyone in Harburg that you were leaving?'  
Mel shrugged.  
'There isn't really anyone like that, though I did owe ten coins to Boden, my employer. I guess I should have returned those yesterday... I'll probably do it the next time we go there'  
'What of your family?'  
'I don't have any' she said. 'Or at least, none that I know of' She told her everything she had told Ted and Steven all those days back. She hoped Ted wouldn't be mad at her when she went back.  
'I'm sorry' Stella said as she finished.  
'It's long gone' Mel said carelessly. She paused. 'Do you remember anything of your family?'  
'No' Stella said quietly. 'I wish I could, though. I don't know, but maybe we'd have a small house on the hill, a small stream that runs by. Maybe I'll have a sister, just like you. You're so nice to me, Mel, even though I've never done anything for you. I really wish we had met before'  
She smiled innocently and suddenly, unawares, Mel realized her eyes were slightly wet.  
'Well we have us, at least' she said, looking away. Mel smiled like she had never before, for there was something in her eyes that had just touched her heart.

'There is news' Edward said taking a seat opposite to Mel. 'And it isn't good'  
He picked up a small cherry from a bowl of fruits that had somehow ended up on their table and put it in his mouth.  
'There has been unnaturally heavy snow near the Istir since several months and the road is practically blocked for everyone'  
'Who told you this?' Mel asked, leaning ahead.  
'He says he's a regular merchant to the region and business has been suffering due to this snow' He eyed a man wearing a furry coat a few tables away. Mel frowned, unknowingly taking a cherry from the basket too.  
'What choice do we have anyway?' she asked. 'What does the man say?'  
'He says there is a way to get in, bypassing the block through the caves, but the path is dangerous and dark. Anyway, he says that now this path is blocked too, which is the reason why he's still here'  
Mel went back in her chair. Before they could talk any more, Galahad put down his glass, which still was full, in front of them.  
'The road...' he began.  
'Is blocked' Edward completed, nodding.  
'Very well' Galahad said, looking surprised. 'Now it seems that we must take a bit of deviation first'  
The three leaned ahead.  
'The man I was just talking to says that there is someone who is a master of the ways of the Istir. I had to buy him many drinks to extract this, but it seems that this particular man resides in Stormbend'  
'I've been there' Edward said, straightening up.  
'Well and good' Galahad said again. 'Now this drunkard says that the man has extensive knowledge and hence, he can lead us right to the capital. However, he also mentioned that he has been acting strangely from late and may not accept payment in means of money'  
Mel bit her tongue.  
'That could be a bit of hassle' she said.  
'It could, for all we know, but let's hope otherwise. Anyway, this seems like the only way ahead for us. Does anyone have any other suggestion?'  
No one spoke.  
'It's finalized then' he said, getting up. 'Tomorrow, we change route and make instead towards west, heading for Stormbend'  
'Where are you going?' Mel asked.  
'I've to hunt down a vampress before she does anything bad' he said. She noticed the slight grin on the corner of his lips.


	27. Chapter 25

They changed their way the next morning, taking left at every fork they came at, hoping to turn towards east. They already had come far north from the regular path from Thais to Stormbend, so they had no guideline for their path. Around some time near midday, they had seriously started to worry that they had strayed in the opposite direction when an on-foot traveler announced he was going the same way. Relieved, they increased their speed, hoping to make it the same day.

The path was pleasant and through deep forest, which made it cool on their necks and sleepy on their eyes. Mel had almost fallen from her horse before Galahad suggested that they needed to stop. There was a quick lunch with little talk and no sleep. The sky had already lost its blue and they had no choice but to push on. It was dusk when they hit the wider path on which they found few more travelers and the darkness would have been complete when they reached the town, had it not been for the lamp posts.

It was the salty smell that first hit Mel as they neared. Stormbend was essentially situated on the western coast with the ocean beyond. While Mel had often heard people speak of it, she never herself had seen it. Everyone was eager to witness it, including Edward, but the local inn keeper warned them from doing it at night, citing various reasons ranging from thieves to low tides.

The weather, in Mel's opinion, was horrible. She couldn't stop sweating, neither could the others, barring the vampires. Edward's clothes looked twice as dark than they had been earlier and Stella's pure white gown, much to her displeasure, had turned a murky gray. There was no change in her colors though, for she usually liked to wear dark colored clothes and it was a navy blue dress today. The feeling, however, was not pleasant. It had not been a journey so fast or tiring, but she was practically thoroughly bathed with sweat and couldn't sleep for a long time in the uncomfortable bed, which had bugs.

The next morning, she found herself overslept again, while the others had already gone out. Cursing, she dressed up hastily and practically ran west, much prone to stares from the local people.

'It's amazing, huh?' Edward said as she panted, palms on knees, standing next to him. The ocean stretched far too the horizon, with no sign of any land beyond or islands. The beach itself stretched long towards both the sides before it climbed up the hills, and she could see snow capped mountains in the distance.

'C'mon' she said, dragging him forward. He followed reluctantly, folding up his pants. They stood for a while, feet in water, looking into the distance.

'It's so beautiful' Mel said, looking over the ocean. 'It's so nice here!'

'I thought you said you hated it yesterday'

'Just the weather, yes, but this redeems itself. It's just so calm, and vast. And it's powerful, though I don't know why'

'It is powerful' Edward said. 'Don't underestimate the seas'

She didn't reply. For some time, they stood there, looking over the ocean. The water washed over her feet, tingling her senses. It was blissful, to say the least. Edward scratched his head, trying to get rid of the soil that had flown in.

'I wish I could go there' she said suddenly, pointing towards the horizon. 'It's just... magnetic'

'It's not our destination.'

Mel didn't speak. She looked at him and then away again.

'That's where we are headed' Edward said, pointing to the snow peaks she had seen earlier. 'The ranges of Istir, too steep to climb from the south, or it would have been much easier'

She nodded.

'Towards the far south are the barren lands, then the Mire Woods and finally the ocean again. Far in this direction-' he pointed towards the south west '- lies the continent of Eldrion and further the Aristha isles, from where Rhen Pendragon, the first came. I haven't been to either of them, though'

Mel looked into the distance again. The sea seemed to be rising slightly.

'We'll go there sometime, what do you say?' she said suddenly.

'I'm... not really that fond of ships, to be true' Edward said, scratching his head again. Mel laughed.

'Actually, I don't know when I started to like exploring' she said. 'But I really wish we could go there'

'If you'd said that a hundred years ago, it was impossible. Today, you may have a chance. Might get lucky, I guess.'

He winked. Mel laughed again, putting an arm around his shoulder.

'I wish we'd come here earlier' she said. 'And we'll come here again, what say you?'

Edward smiled slightly.

'I wouldn't have said yes if you'd asked me this question the last time I came here' he said, not looking at her. 'I rather would have run in the opposite direction'

'Why?' she asked, letting go of him. Edward chuckled.

'I didn't tell you why I was here last time, did I?'

'No'

He paused for a second.

'There was...' he said, stammering a little. '... a proposal'

Mel looked at him closely. There was a funny expression on his face. She burst out laughing as she realized what he meant.

'Shut up!' he said sheepishly. 'I didn't ask for it!'

'So what happened?' Mel asked, trying to control the hysterical laughter.

'Well...' he said, again scratching his head. '... to be true...'

Mel raised her eyebrows again as he looked at her.

'It was complete disaster' he completed, looking slightly grim.

Mel was slightly taken aback.

'What else can I say' Edward said. His eyes were slightly wide. 'I mean... she could've picked me up and thrown me a hundred yards had I not done something right...'

It was Mel's turn to raise her eyebrows now. Edward shook his head as she burst out laughing again.

Galahad was seated with a handsome blonde man when they returned to the inn. He wore a green dress and had an aura of carelessness.

'Not a pleasant thing you're asking me to do' the man said, looking at Mel as they took seats. Tei'jal, again, was nowhere to be seen.

'This is Eston' Galahad said, introducing him to them. Eston bowed slightly. 'Eston had extensive knowledge of the Istir forest and I was just asking him if he would be glad to accompany us there'

'Indeed' he said, twirling his hair. The blue eyes flitted rapidly towards each of them. 'And as I was saying, it's not a very pleasant thing to do'

'Why?' Mel asked, as if she didn't know.

'The path is blocked by heavy snow and the caves are sealed. You're going to have a tough time crossing that'

'Hmmm...' Mel said. 'But isn't that the case always, if what I've heard is true?'

'It isn't' He shook his head. 'It's most unnatural, actually. I wonder what could have caused. It could have been the wrath of the queen, but I can't be sure'

'How can the Queen's wrath cause snow?' she said, really in the dark now.

'The royal blood line of Istir is filled with sorcery' he said carelessly. 'The queen has long been known to command power over the weather of the region. However, what I don't understand is what could have caused her to get so angry'

Mel leaned back.

'We're going right there' Galahad said as she didn't say anything. 'It would be a good opportunity to find out what is actually going on too'

'I don't know, people, if it's worth the risk really. I have long traveled in the ice forest and I know it all, but it doesn't alleviate it. I live and make a living in Stormbend, so this is where I stay now!'

'Why did you travel in the forest then?' Stella asked.

The man laughed, but sobered up almost immediately.

'I...' He closed his mouth, looking thoughtful. Somehow, he looked confused and bit his tongue. 'I... don't know'

No one spoke and finally he shook his head slowly.

'I know it's strange' he said. 'I think I have long lost something there, something I'm... still... searching'

They waited for some more time, while he simply bit his tongue. Galahad suddenly banged down his mug, rather too loudly, making everyone jump.

'Okay, then, I guess we shouldn't bother Eston any longer, after all probably it's really not worth the risk. I have few other plans, though we'll have to retrace some of our steps. Let's not tarry ourselves any longer, for our time is greatly limited' He gestured them to get up. 'Thank you for your time and insights, Eston. We'll remember your kindness!'

Eston didn't speak. Without anything further, all of them stood up and walked off one by one. Just as they were at the door, he came running.

'I'll come, but at a price' he panted.

'Very good!' Galahad grinned. 'How much?'

'Not gold' he said, making Mel's heart skip a beat. 'You look capable fighters. You must guard me all the way, as I have to carry something of value, to return to someone'

Galahad grinned.

'Done!' he said as they shook hands.


	28. Chapter 26

The party, which increasingly was looking like a long caravan, didn't tarry for long in Stormbend, the obvious reason being that they had absolutely no business there. The forest was more than a day's march from their location, but they hoped to make it before the next night. None of them were eager to go camping in the cold.

The sun was right overhead when they left and their hoods were tightly wrapped around them, for the sweat felt better than the raw heat. They rode more or less in line, with Eston their leader and Edward behind him. Stella and Mel were in the middle while Galahad was the last. Tei'jal, still unhappy for her steed, was beside Mel.

The road northwards of Stormbend was more or less like a foot beaten path, owing to the fact that few people from the shore town ever took pains to go north. For almost half of the time, it was dense with trees and making way through was painful, though it offered relief from the harsh heat. They spoke less, tired as they were, and it was Galahad and Eston who collected firewood when they camped, even when the former couldn't enjoy it at all. He later explained that it simply had been to make sure Eston didn't suspect he was what he really was.

The next day passed likewise, except that the trees had now thinned to a comfortable level and they could travel without having to worry about poisonous cacti. However, they started thickening again before they could celebrate, though the foliage had changed a lot. By midday, they got their first hint of entering the forest, judging by the fact that they felt pleasant though the sun was still burning overhead. A few hours later, the road widened as it merged with the bigger path from Thais.

'From here...' Eston called out. '...begins the forest of Istir. This junction is often considered the border of the Brightwood, though we still are in the Thial territory. There is no proper demarcation between the kingdoms, though, since there has been no war for centuries in the parts'

'I've heard that the kingdom has no army' Edward frowned.

Eston laughed.

'Istir does have an army and it used to be mighty once upon a time. Rarely do they cross the borders, however, and that's why there has developed this common misconception... Actually, I'd even argue it's army is as strong as Thais'

Edward didn't speak again, though Mel noticed him go slightly red. The weather had turned really cold now and water felt icy. It was almost dark when she saw the slight frost on the leaves.

'We should stop here' Eston said. 'Beyond this point, the snow thickens rapidly and it's useless to attempt something that cannot be done'

None argued, and soon, they were all sitting comfortably beside a bonfire that Eston had somehow started in the bitter cold.

'It's strange' Mel said. Everyone looked at her. 'Yesterday, we were sweating under the sun and tonight we're hoping not to be frozen... It's just ... strange'

'It's magic' Eston said. 'Magic is powerful and a boon in the right hands, but can be far more terrible than your dreams. The Queen is not evil and I know not why she is angry, but it affects us all... she controls the weather. Actually, I'm looking forward to finding out the reason behind this ice'

'But' Stella said. 'If it affects the people, why don't they do something about it? And how can the Queen be so selfish?'

'The people are no match for the royal guards and any of the royals themselves. They can't do anything about it... As for the Queen, the honest answer is that I don't know why she's doing this... The last time this had happened was when there an attack on the capital from the west. But later we understood that it actually was a way in which she used her powers to break the siege, even though it meant the people inside would suffer too. It paid off, however, as the invaders were left with nothing to eat and had to withdraw in less than a month'

He looked back into the fire.

'The Istir is cold, vast and mysterious' he said slowly. 'The forest knows you, it understands you... If you are welcome, it guides you... If you're not, it turns into a never ending maze. The streams are dangerous for some, and life for others. The land holds places you could never dream of'

He scratched his ear.

'What kind of places?' Edward asked.

'I found one long ago, when I thought I was lost. It was like ... a green valley ... with no ice. It was beautiful. I couldn't ever find it again, though there was something I found there'

He didn't speak, his hand hanging in the air like his words.

'What?' Mel said impatiently.

'I lost it' he said, looking at the dark sky. 'I ... can't know why ...'

'But what was it?'

'I lost it' he said again, his eyes unfocused. The others looked at each other, Tei'jal's eyebrows raised. Mel shrugged.

'So what else is there to the forest?' Edward asked, breaking the silence.

'A lot!' Eston said, returning from the trance. 'The forest leads to the mountains, where the cold really starts and it's cold for the entire year there.. The mountains hold caves so vast and caverns so mysterious, that none have ever ventured far inside. Those who did seldom return to tell the tale. The caverns are long and twisted, but beautiful and enchanting. I have to warn you: don't stray into any of them. Besides the caves, of course, is the capital, where we are headed, but I won't describe it now, for fear of you losing the wonder'

He laughed and went back to staring at the flames. Edward was fidgeting with a rock, Stella looking at Eston. The others were all looking at the fire, with Tei'jal glancing away every few seconds. She was seated at a good distance, though Mel didn't doubt she could hear everything. She heard something howl in the distance.

'There are animals here?' she asked, her hair slightly raised.

'Far more than you can imagine' Eston laughed. 'Hounds, wolves...'

'That smells like a wrant' Tei'jal said. Everyone looked at her, Galahad's face hardened.

'What are you, a dog?' Eston laughed. 'Well I don't expect it to be one, since wrants long ago abandoned this area since their great massacre in Caralen... We're still on the road though...'

Tei'jal sneered, but didn't say anything.

'Well anyway, I suggest we keep the fire well lit tonight, and every night since. The wild gets dangerous in these parts'

They nodded and sorted out the watches. Mel didn't hear anything howl again, but she could swear that she had heard soft footsteps in the trees that night.


	29. Chapter 27

p data-p-id="aafc7459a33ab672207ebdf670b0f685"The party pushed on, the landscape turning unfavorable with each step they took. Soon enough, they were in thick snow, though the air was silent, so they were just leaving behind foot-deep footsteps. Even the vampires seemed as helpless as them, except for the cold. Eston seemed to really know the way well, as he guided them through the innumerable forks that the way presented. The forest did really have a certain vibe. It was imposing, as though it could sense them./p  
p data-p-id="5a0b5c780b57b0579e53939b24738bd2"'We have been lucky' Eston said as they stopped under a ledge. 'It's rare these days not to have blizzards, but I don't want to be caught off guard'/p  
p data-p-id="d078e5ebd26dce465606f85d0c56b6c6"He rummaged through his supplies and drew out a thick rope./p  
p data-p-id="c1952421d47bb9ace12cc40c37011f88"'Tie us up, everyone!' he called./p  
p data-p-id="05103ac92216d53c7f71939bc5a8af70"Tei'jal sulking, each one of them wound a turn of the rope around themselves, Galahad still being the last in line. When sure that they were secured, they set off again, cutting their way through the snow./p  
p data-p-id="9a7605403864a939412df056770de651"Twice, they saw a wolf, but it did not dare attack, probably seeing the number of people. Around noon, the sky still looked like dawn and a slight wind had started to blow, making it even more difficult to move. Eston instructed them to have a short break and lunch, to which no one disagreed. Magically, somehow, he still managed to produce a fire in the icy cold, which seemed god-sent./p  
p data-p-id="c2f16f59df4530eaf1ba7b1929404a52"The weather and the landscape changed much over the next hour. The foliage had considerably thinned and a strong wind had already started to blow, and everyone was now glad of the rope that was tying them. Mel could only see Stella's hair ahead of her, and Eston had completely vanished from view. Her teeth chattered as she pushed the snow, which was now almost knee deep in some places. Some time later, the string slackened and Eston came running back./p  
p data-p-id="86a3c3ce8a266aa8d89340e323195420"'The road ends here!' he shouted over the wind. 'We have to retrace a few miles and go through the cave'/p  
p data-p-id="7487b237d92687bf56759cd1cb8c8754"'Why didn't we do that earlier?' Mel shouted back./p  
p data-p-id="2400ce056c9e90dabe30dea9cbbcf869"'It was worth checking!' Eston yelled, barely audible as he made his way backwards./p  
p data-p-id="7f83ec5a7f46ab615c17a6316508a80f"Around almost half an hour later, they reached a cliff, with no apparent sign of any cave. The wind here was almost absent, owing to the shield provided by the tall vertical rock./p  
p data-p-id="3774f58ba13147e5431acb934b1ba47f"'Over here!' Eston shouted, pointing to a wall. He somehow slipped inside, which Mel later saw was a small gap between two plates of the cliff, just wide enough for one man./p  
p data-p-id="8ec52b397b4874fc8e4526a05b825668"'We could have done this earlier' Mel said, having just squeezed her way through. Both Eston and Edward were holding lanterns in their hands, casting a dim glow on the rocky walls of what appeared to be a tunnel./p  
p data-p-id="655b9a82a316177a6b0f23bc3aa04be4"'There is something here' Tei'jal said, appearing from the entrance./p  
p data-p-id="4b1fae2ec0dfe1826b9dbecc71fc668d"'Yes' Eston said stiffly. 'And let us prey we don't find it, or it doesn't'/p  
p data-p-id="3b8060bf5680142563d58c3c5b1d60c5"'What is it?' Stella asked. 'What is this place?'/p  
p data-p-id="9793eaba6b9a1cb7893ccf55dee21922"'This is a man-made tunnel' Eston explained as they started walking slowly, Mel feeling better than the forest outside. 'It's abandoned now'/p  
p data-p-id="60a0f9071e70d044beb73ee6c7acba1e"'Why?' she asked, needlessly./p  
p data-p-id="02170b5dc39597f8525e05cf68109b2f"'The tunnel was created a long time ago, by enemies of the kingdom, to provide supplies to the army which had laid a siege to the capital. Construction started before the war was even planned completely and took years to complete. It is an entire network of man-made caves that lie before us'/p  
p data-p-id="1164d02ef7106d1cc384a1083cea2daa"They trudged ahead, careful of tripping over the uneven surface. Their steps slightly echoed, making Mel slightly uncomfortable. The walls had unmistakable signs of erosion by water, a proof that there had been no ice in these parts at some point./p  
p data-p-id="d465b1ec7e13def5a79a291d649c7a5d"'The scheme worked, to some extent. The siege laid by the western kingdoms when the tunnel completed lasted for almost ten years, though finally the army withdrew'/p  
p data-p-id="f4d861a8a4cb101c2dc18c053da03a9d"He stopped and carefully took a few steps ahead. The next second, he waved at them to continue. They had reached a kind of clearing, where the pathway branched off into four ways./p  
p data-p-id="9b24c747d3d50f3d476b46cf8389b69d"'Two of these lead to a hundred foot drop, to make sure that anyone who goes there doesn't return'/p  
p data-p-id="05439b2c05269bf088e14e8adad004a0"'You know them, right?' Edward asked, looking apprehensive. Eston chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="5be3c4aa5b3d37efc56989c028322e3e"'It's not for the first time that I have come here' he said, taking the far left path. 'So, now, the tunnel lay unused for almost fifty years, a time long enough for the forest to make it it's own'/p  
p data-p-id="08d94aa2d5387396bb431ae9f1a9265c"'But that could have happened even if the people did use it' Stella said./p  
p data-p-id="08a32ced4b2c489f699d2fecdee8a00b"'No' Eston said, shaking his head. 'Istir is not like any other forest. It knows itself, and the travelers who traverse it. As far as possible, it protects them. But it needs it's space. The forest was displeased when the tunnel was dug, and so it lost no time to reclaim it when it became unused'/p  
p data-p-id="5bd81b282605d4ffa31f5eb2c5bcc957"'How do you know it was displeased?' Mel asked./p  
p data-p-id="59c240c1e3a7da98ca415f95854a6d93"'The people who dug it... could dig it from the start to the end, without anything happening to them. That was totally unexpected, since these rocks are often known to collapse. And then when they finally emerged successful, they were all killed. Poisoned'/p  
p data-p-id="5dbc6e8349bb286f2b52c1c151902ca1"'What does the forest have to do with that?' Mel frowned./p  
p data-p-id="34aed62f11faa7aa3be85f8e4ee5ce67"'It does. They were poisoned by cherries, which everyone else also ate. Only the diggers died'/p  
p data-p-id="4cfc7204a1acdd9740093c77c7f20788"Everyone went quiet, trying to imagine the scene./p  
p data-p-id="7af61f386ab04e558bd11503057b16f1"'Like I said, the forest is different. Strange, if you prefer the word' Eston said, his old demeanor returning./p  
p data-p-id="cf23dbd86fc101832827197f4bd13697"'So what's in here now?' Stella asked./p  
p data-p-id="636f4761336bf90fff89efad36103118"'I wouldn't be here if I could tell you that, I guess. I can tell you though, that I once found an arm, a freshly severed, bleeding human arm inside these very caverns and I can remember only running without looking back when I took a step away and the hand disappeared into something in the shadows. It was years, before I could muster the courage to come here again'/p  
p data-p-id="f433cb935d010e9aa8cbcbc9a3ff8201"They walked on, trying not to imagine the horror of what they had just heard, hoping they wouldn't encounter anything of the sort. As they ventured deeper inside, vines and cracks began appearing in the walls, and Mel could again feel the same feeling of something imposing that she could feel in the forest. Their walk was uninterrupted for about an hour when-/p  
p data-p-id="018e86e55f3de7dac33ff886c23e4129"'What?' Eston exclaimed as the rope became tight. Mel looked back. Tei'jal and Galahad were both looking in the same direction, a strange, worried look on their face. Tei'jal's arm was outstretched, the pale fingers pointing towards them./p  
p data-p-id="fa48b7ee9237abecbe009419c8646c2a"'What is it?' Galahad whispered, which Mel could bearly hear. The dead silence pressed her from all sides. 'It can't be...'/p  
p data-p-id="7774d5d4b8ca20312f973c71f496e5c0"'It is not possible' Tei'jal whispered back, in a voice that made everyone's hair stand up./p  
p data-p-id="24a88cd2c29473958d6abe9032df6e49"For almost a minute, they stood still, Mel's heart throbbing like mad. Finally-/p  
p data-p-id="d90ceca9520f84626b1026a395d23829"'Run' Tei'jal whispered. 'Get on me, quick!'/p  
p data-p-id="9e11aedf727310e47e19582650f6fdcb"Without warning, Mel felt a jerk in the forward direction and the wind in her ears. Tei'jal had grabbed her in one arm, and she could vaguely make out Stella in the other and they were moving faster than ever before. A flash of white light dazzled her./p  
p data-p-id="8b70e3a726924ff8910d9c1cea3dfeba"'Faster!' Tei'jal shouted, in a tone that further increased her heartbeat. It continued like that for almost another minute, when suddenly she was thrown out into the white outside, landing into the trees, hitting her leg heavily on her side. Getting up just in time, she saw Tei'jal fire one single arrow inside the tunnel, which was followed by an explosion./p 


End file.
